


Bonds Unbroken

by Phanera



Category: Star Wars Legens: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanera/pseuds/Phanera
Summary: Credits of the original workpiece belong to:Coruscant_ExpatMeetra Surik ist des Jedi Ordens beste Beispiel für Bestrafung: gebrandmarkt zu sein als Verbannte, war ihr einziger Lohn für die Rückkehr aus den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, unverdorben von der Dunklen Seite und von der Macht selbst, getrennt. Verfolgt von ihren Taten und verlassen von jenen, die sie als ihre Familie ansah, nahm sie ihren neuen Titel an und reiste zu den Planeten in den Outer Rim. Sie beabsichtigte, vollständig zu verschwinden und für eine gewisse Zeit, gelang es ihr.Doch jetzt, fast ein Jahrzehnt später, befand sich Meetra dabei, aus ihrer Isolation raus gezerrt und in eine Nachwirkung eines Konflikts, den sie gedanklich lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, hineingeworfen zu werden. Ein neuer Krieg steht bevor und auch wenn sie nicht länger eine Jedi ist, muss Meetra eine Entscheidung treffen: die Republik retten und die Ideale derer, die sie verbannten, oder Rache zu nehmen und ihrer Zerstörung beihelfen.





	1. Damals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonds Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333570) by [Coruscant_Expat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coruscant_Expat/pseuds/Coruscant_Expat). 



> Eine Nacherzählung von Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Sith Lords, mit einigen Abweichungen zum Canon, um die entscheidungsbasierte Erzählweise darzustellen. Einige Dialoge wurden direkt vom Spiel übernommen, doch die Idee ist, dass es sich auf ein Minimum begrenzen wird. Alle Charaktere, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, gehören EA/Bioware/Obsidian/LucasArts (nur im Falle dafür, dass die Rechtmäßigkeit nicht klar dargestellt ist); dies ist bloß im Verhältnis gesetzt, nach meiner persönlichen Sicht der Geschehnisse und Charaktere.

Jazala Paldos erster Eindruck von Belsavis war... weniger als positiv.

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt um ihre kameradischen Unteroffiziere in Sichtweite zu haben. Der dichte Schnee verlangsamte ihre Schritte, jedoch war die Sichtweite gering genug, sodass das Verlieren ihrer Einheit real erschien. Jazala stapfte nach vorne, blinzelte durch die Blende ihres Helmes. Lieutenant Sallon sicherte das Ziel des Trupps, eine der seltenen Temperaturzonen, sie es auf dem Eisplaneten gab. Diese war weniger als 50 Kilometer von der Shuttlelandefläche entfernt, aber Jazala hatte noch keine Wetterveränderungen wahrgenommen. Wenn überhaupt, wurde es verheerender. Der Schneefall wurde zu einem Schneesturm. Wenn sie nicht bald die Temperaturzone erreichten, drohten es ihnen zum Shuttle umzukehren und auf eine Verbesserung der Lage zu warten, oder schlimmer, gefangen zu sein in einem Blizzard mit nur wenig Deckung, bis auf ihre Winterausrüstung.

Die Gestalt mit winterlicher tarnfarbener Bekleidung, rechts vor ihr, schwankte, stolperte über etwas im Schnee oder über die eigenen Stiefel und stürzte ächzend auf sein Knie. Jazala schwang sich aus der Formation lange genug, um eine Hand unter den Arm des Offiziers zu legen und ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Anschließend kehrte sie, so sanft wie es der Schnee erlaubte, zu ihrer Position zurück. Ihr Kamerad beeilte sich um aufzurücken und drehte seine dunkel getönte Blende zu ihr. Seine eingewickelten Hirnschwänze (Lekku) bewegten sich, als er nickte. Sein stark akzentuiertes Basic drang blechern durch das Mikrofon in seinem Helm hindurch. "Danke, Jaz."

Sie machte zu ihm einen verspielten Zwei-Finger-Salut mit der Hand, mit der sie kein Blastergewehr hielt. "Erinnert mich daran, dich niemals zu einem Tanz zu bitten, Deek. Zwei linke Füße, so übel, dass du nicht mal geradeaus laufen kannst." Obwohl sie nicht in der Lage war, durch seine Blende zu sehen, stellte sie sich das goldene Gesicht des Twi'leks vor mit seinem schiefen Lächeln. Einen Ausdruck, den er öfter zeigte. Dekar Sana war ihr erster und engster Freund, seit sie an Bord der _Harbinger_ zugeteilt wurden, vor einem Jahr. Ununterbrochen gutgelaunt, aufdringlich freundlich und wirkte gewissenhaft in der Verantwortung seiner Pflicht. Dekar war ebenso der erfahrenste Scharfschütze und der meist talentierteste Nahkämpfer innerhalb des Trupps. Dies kam höchstwahrscheinlich von seiner harten Kindheit auf Ryloth. Ein liebevolles Herz untergebracht in einer tödlichen Maschine.

Dekar salutierte zurück, warf eine seiner Lekku in ihre Richtung um sie weiter zu ärgern. "Du weißt, dass du niemals in der Lage dazu wärst, diese Moves zu händeln." Er kickte die nächstgelegenen Schneewehe weg. "Liegt alles an diesem weißen Dilemma. Wir haben es nicht auf Ryloth." Jazala wuchs auf Coruscant auf, wo es _schneite_ und doch musste sie ihm zustimmen. Der Schnee auf Belsavis ließ den Winter ihres Heimatplaneten wie einen milden, kühlen Nachmittag aussehen. Dekar schimpfte weiterhin über den Schnee, als würde er seinen Weg frei machen, mit der heißen Luft, entstehend durch seine Beschwerden. Diese "besonders wichtige Person" sollte es hoffentlich wert sein. Wir könnten jetzt in ner Cantina sein, alle mit nem großen Jumasaft in der Hand." Er tat so, als hielt er in seiner freien Hand ein Glas und riss den Arm über seinen Kopf nach oben, mit Schwung.

Jazala kicherte, aber erneut war es schwer, ihrem Freund zu widersprechen. Die _Harbinger_ legte bei Telos und seiner schwebenden Citadel Station an, wo die Crew davon ausging, mindestens eine Woche zu bleiben vor Abreise, während das Schiff betankt und repariert wurde, doch Captain Donshe verkündete zwei Sonnentage zuvor, einen Umweg nach Belsavis zu nehmen, Befehl von den oberen Leuten. Gemunkelt wurde innerhalb der ausgewählten Crew, dass der Befehl von einem Admiral kam, jedoch waren die auftraggebenden Offiziere schweigsam bezüglich der Einzelheiten. Sallon erwähnte nur, dass der Trupp hier war, um einen "Informanten" der Republik abzuholen, mit dem Shuttle, was sie nach unten führte.

Als hätten ihre Gedanken etwas beschworen, meldete sich über den Kommunikator, Sallons schroffe Stimme - er sprach alderaanisches Basic -, zu Wort und hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Trupps. "Ziel in Sichtweite. Verstärkt die Formation, zieht die Geschwindigkeit an, aber keine aggressiven Bewegungen. Das sind unsere Leute hier." Dekar dreht seinen Kopf zu Jazala und sie konnte es förmlich sehen, wie seine Augenbraue hoch ging, unter der getönten Blende. Sallon erwähnte, dass ein Forschungs-Außenposten der Republik hier war, doch nichts weiter als das. Sie zuckte und blinzelte nach vorne. Mühevoll versuchte sie Sallons Rücken an der Spitze der Formation auszumachen. Vor ihm, in der Distanz, erstreckten sich Bäume; dunkle, verschwommene Umrisse im Kontrast zum immer heftiger werdenden Schneesturm – das erste Anzeichen von Leben, dass Jazala sah, seit sie mit dem Shuttle gelandet waren. Sie glaubte sogar, dass es sich nun ein bisschen wärmer anfühlte – geringfügig, doch immerhin bemerkbar. Sie machte eine Geste zu Dekar und die zwei beschleunigten ihren Schritt, um die anderen Offiziere zu erreichen.

Zwanzig Minuten gemäßigten Sprints später, erreichte der Trupp die Temperaturzone und Jazala bemerkte, wie ein Teil von Belsavis vereister Oberfläche denn überhaupt gastfreundlich sein könnte. Vielzählige geothermische entstellten den Erdboden, speiten ausreichend Hitze aus, um die Temperatur erheblich zu steigern. Der Schnee fiel weiterhin, schmolz jedoch bei dem Kontakt mit den niedrigen Sträuchern, die den Boden bedeckten. Unzählige provisorische Kunststoff-Gebilde standen verstreut um eine kleine Lichtung, geformt durch die Bäume und zwei Belüftungsvorrichtungen; eine handvoll Leute in heller Winterbekleidung geisterten mitten drin, neben den Gebäuden umher, erstarrten, als der Trupp sich näherte. Eine dieser Gestalten, ein Mensch, erhaschte einen kleineren Duros und lehnte sich zu ihm vor, dann huschte der Duros in das höchste Gebilde hinein. Sallon gab dem Trupp zu verstehen, anzuhalten und warf sein Blastergewehr über seine Schulter, griff hoch um die Befestigung seines Helms zu öffnen und entfernte ihn. Die anderen Offiziere machten es ihm gleich. Jazala befestigte ihren Helm an ihren Gürtel und haschte ein Haarband aus einer ihrer Westentaschen, kämmte ihre Haare mit ihren Fingern zu einem Zopf zusammen und rückte ihn zurecht. Neben ihr befreite sich Dekar von seinem Helm, doch ließ seine Lekku eingewickelt und drehte sich im Kreis, um sich einen Überblick zu ihrer Umgebung zu verschaffen. Seine Bewegungen waren ohne erhöhtem Tempo, aber seine grünen Augen analysierten alles. "Nun, ich glaub ich kann verstehen, warum sich Irgendjemand hier draußen niederlässt." Er hockte sich neben eine der Belüftungsvorrichtungen und legte eine Hand drauf, zog sie aber sofort zurück mit einem Zischen.

Jazala lachte, griff zu ihm, um seine Hand zu kontrollieren. "Was hast du erwartet, Schwachkopf?" Dekar vermittelte das Gefühl, verlegen zu sein, kratzte befangen an einer seiner Lekku. Sein Handschuh war noch warm von der Berührung, aber zeigte sich als unbeschädigt. Jazala ließ ihn los und wackelte mit einen Finger. "Nicht anfassen." Er rollte mit seinen Augen und rempelte sie mit seiner Schulter an, eine Aktion, die sie nachmachte, mit ein bisschen mehr Kraft. Bevor Dekar zurücksetzen konnte, kehrte der Duros von dem großen Bauwerk zurück, von einem anderen männlichen Menschen gefolgt. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die bewaffneten Soldaten in sein Sichtfeld kamen, aber er gab Sallon die Hand leicht zögerlich, als sie ihm entgegengestreckt wurde.

Sallon, wie immer der Diplomat, begann den Austausch. "Entschuldigung für das Eindringen, Dr...?"

"Sotaris, Kyne Sotaris." Jazala Ohren hörten den vertrauten coruscantischen Akzent heraus. Er betrachtete den Rest des Trupps erneut, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Sallon richtete. "Verzeihung, aber wir rechneten nicht damit, das die Republik Truppen schickt, um..." Er ging in eine anspannende Stille über. Jazala fühlte mit ihm; ein Trupp republikanischer Soldaten der unangemeldet aufkreuzte, war möglicherweise nicht das, was sich Sotaris normalerweise an seinem Tag vorstellte.

Sallon übernahm die Führung über das Gespräch. "Wir sind nicht hier um Eure Arbeit zu unterbrechen, Dr. Sotaris. Republikanisches Kommando sucht nach einer Person, die mit einer laufenden Ermittlung in Verbindung gebracht wird und es gab Berichte, dass sie hier bei eurem Projekt, Schutz sucht." Sotaris blinzelte eulenartig zu ihm, das brachte Jazala dazu, innerlich zu kichern. Sallon tat sich immer schwer mit Zivilisten. Der Lieutenant räusperte sich, wirkte, als erkannte er die peinliche Herangehensweise und begann nochmal. "Tschuldigung. Ich bin Lieutenant Carrus Sallon, der _Harbinger._ Wir wurden geschickt, um einen Zeugen aufzuspüren für eine Befragung, eine Frau, und wir glauben, dass sie hier sein könnte."

Erkenntnis zeigte sich in Sotaris Gesicht, auch wenn er es schnell unterdrückte und Blicke mit dem Duros austauschte. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, zu schnell, dass Jazala es erfassen konnte und Sotaris drehte sich zum Lieutenant zurück. "Hat sie... irgendwelchen Ärger?" Jazzala spannte sich an, nahm mehr wahr, als zu sehen, dass Dekar das gleiche wie sie neben ihr tat. Ein inter-republikanischer Kampf würde keiner Seite etwas nützen, doch wenn das Gerücht stimmte, gab es kein Zurückziehen aus dieser Sache, bis der Trupp seine Zielperson aufgespürt hatte.

Nichts von dem ging zu Sallon über, und, zum ersten Mal, nahm er den taktvolleren Weg. "Nicht meines Wissens. Nichtsdestotrotz, die Republik glaubt, sie hat unbezahlbare und zeitsensitive Informationen." Als Solaris weiterhin zögerte, änderte der Lieutenant seinen Kurs. "Dr. Sotaris... Kyne. Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, warum die Republik sie befragen will, aber ich kann versprechen, dass sie nicht verletzt wird."

Der Duros unterhielt sich mit Sotaris, aber er unterbrach sie sanft, indem er eine Hand, auf ihre Schulter legte. Er starrte Sallon für einen Augenblick an, lehnte sich dann nach unten zum Duros und brabbelte etwas, drückte dabei leicht ihre Schulter. Der Duros protestierte, doch Sotaris schüttelte seinen Kopf und betätschelte sie, bevor er sie losließ. "Bring unseren Gast, bitte." Sie zögerte, doch zog sich nach hinten, in das große Kunststoffgebäude, zurück. Er sah zurück zu Sallon, Arme verschränkt und der Mund war eine angespannte Linie. "Sie erschien vor einer Woche - scheinbar flog sie mit einem der letzten Versorgungsschiffe – und bot ihre Hilfe beim Projekt an. Sie ist eine Weltenbummlerin, Lieutenant Sallon. Ich glaube nicht,dass sie die Informationen hat, nach denen ihr sucht."

"Diese Entscheidung wird beim Kommando liegen." antwortete Sallon, seine steife Formalität kehrte zurück. Sotaris Mund presste sich weiter zusammen, beim Umgangston des Lieutenants. Jazala fummelte mit einer ihrer losen Haarsträhnen herum und funkelte seitlich zu Dekar. Die Augen des Twi'leks waren starr und seine Haltung war entschlossen, handlungsbereit. Sie machte ein schnelles Handzeichen zu ihm und er nickte, zwang sich selber dazu, ein wenig runterzukommen. Der Duros kam zurück, sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie ihr Boss, mit einer schlanken Frau, die ihr hinterher lief. Kinnlanges braunes Haar, den Pony nach rechts geteilt, blau-graue Augen, hellhäutig; ungewisses Alter irgendwo zwischen Mitte 20 bis späte 30: vom Erscheinungsbild her, war die Frau eine klassische Schönheit, aber nicht mehr, als so viele andere in der Republik. Obwohl sie in der selben hellen Außenbekleidung angezogen war, die das Forschungs-Team anhatte, fiel Jazala umgehend der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und ihrem Gast auf. Die Art wie sie sich selbst hielt, die Art wie sie sich bewegte, war zu beweglich, zu reguliert; die Frau wurde zum Kämpfen ausgebildet, obwohl es so schien, als wenn sie irgendwie außer Übung war. Etwas zu viel Schwere in ihrem Gang, eine sehr schwache Ungelenkigkeit. Wie dem auch sei, Jazala erkannte den Gang der Frau, aus ihrer Kindheit.

Als Sallon vorwärts lief, um die Frau zu begrüßen, lehnte sich Jazala zu Dekar rüber. "Ich glaube sie ist eine Jedi."

Dekar sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Es gibt keine Jedi mehr, Jaz. Übrigens, sie hat kein Lichtschwert. Hast du jemals einen Jedi ohne ein Lichtschwert gesehen?"

Jazala sah reflexartig zur Hüfte der Frau. Dekar hatte Recht; die wenigen Male, als ihr Vater sie zu Ausflügen, hinter den Tempel von Coruscant mitnahm, hatte Jazala nie einen Jedi ohne seine kennzeichnende Waffe gesehen. Jedenfalls, war sie sich sicher, dass sie ebenso Recht hatte; jeder Jedi, den sie jemals sah, bewegte sich so, wie diese Frau vor ihnen. Sallon streckte seine Hand genauso oberflächlich aus, wie er es bei Sotaris getan hatte. "Lieutenant Carrus Sallon, ma'am, von der _Harbinger_."

Die Frau musterte Sallons Hand für einen Moment, eine Hälfte ihres Mundes verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, bevor sie sie augenblicklich schüttelte. "Eine Freude Euch kennen zu lernen, Lieutenant." Jazala erstarrte, unfähig, ihren Akzent rauszuhören. Anders als ihrer oder Sotaris, also nicht Coruscant, aber irgendwie ähnlich. "Ich hörte, Ihr sucht nach mir."

"Ah, ja, ma'am. Eure Anwesenheit wurde... erbittet vom republikanischen Kommando." Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das leichte Lächeln blieb und Sallon, nervös, sprach weiter. "Ihr habt möglicherweise ausschlaggebende Informationen bezüglich einer laufenden Ermittlung."

"Darf ich fragen welche?"

"Das, ähm, das ist geheim, ma'am."

"Oh, also haben sie es Euch nicht gesagt." Sallon starrte sie an, der Mund leicht geöffnet. "Tja, habe ich eine Wahl hierbei oder ist es weniger eine Bitte und mehr ein Befehl?"

Sallon räusperte sich und Jazala kämpfte damit, ihre Erheiterung zu unterdrücken. Dekar stieß sie verstohlen mit seinem Ellbogen an, aber sie sah ihm an, dass er seine eigene Heiterkeit, nur mit viel Mühe unterdrückte. "Nun, ähm, ma'am, meine – unsere Befehle lauten, nach Telos zurück zu kehren.. mit Euch an Bord, also... Ich glaube es ist weniger eine Bitte."

Die Frau kicherte kurz und Jazala war ergriffen, weil es sich so amüsant anhörte. "Sie rufen nicht an, sie schreiben nicht, doch von mir wird erwartet, alles fallen und liegen zu lassen, binnen eines Wimpernschlags. Wie ich sehe, hat sich die Republik nicht verändert." Sallon hatte augenscheinlich seine Fassung zurückerlangt, hielt seinen Ausdruck vorsichtig, nichtssagend, aber Jazala sah das Unbehagen in den Gesichtern von Dekar und dem Rest des Trupps, ein Ausdruck, den sie sicherlich selbst spiegelte. Die Frau sah um sich herum und ihr einseitiges Lächeln vergrößerte sich. Offensichtlich, fand sie ihre Besorgnis belustigend. "Nun gut, ich nehme an, dass ich zumindest noch eine Zivilistin der Republik bin." Sie drehte sich zu Sotaris. "Nun, ich nehme an, dass ich Euch hier verlassen werde, Kyne. Vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft und ich hoffe, Euch wieder zu sehen."

Sotaris lächelte sie traurig an. "Wir waren froh, Euch bei uns zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, die Republik wird Euch gut behandeln - " Er stoppte und warf Sollan einen ernsten Blick zu "und eventuell, werden sie so freundlich sein, Euch zurück zu bringen, wenn alles vorüber ist." Die beiden schüttelten Hände und die Frau drehte sich zu Sollan zurück. "Tja, Lieutenant, ich nehme an ich gehöre ganz allein euch. Zeigt den Weg und ich werde Euch zurück zum zivilen Raum begleiten."

"Großartig. Das Kommando ließ uns diesen Umweg machen um eine verrückte Herumreisende mitzunehmen." brabbelte Dekar vor sich hin und bekam einen von Jazalas Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Wie auch immer, ihr Herz war nicht vollständig dabei. Irgendetwas war "seltsam" mit dieser Frau, ob sie jetzt eine Jedi war oder nicht. Dekar kratzte schon wieder eine seiner Lekku. "Alles, was ich damit sagen will ist, dass meine Schlafkabine verschlossen bleibt, solange bis wir sie in Telos abgesetzt haben."

"Paldos!" Jazalas Kopf riss sich hoch, bei dem Gebrüll von Sallon. "Ihr werdet die Eskorte für unseren Gast sein, während sie bei uns ist. Lasst sie dicht bei Euch, auf dem Weg zurück zum Shuttle und zeigt ihr ihre Quartiere auf dem Schiff." Er riss seinen Arm nach oben, vereinheitlichte damit den kompletten Trupp mit einer Geste. "Lasst uns ausrücken!" Der Trupp setzte die Helme auf und ging zurück in Formation, und Dekar gab Jazala einen mitleidigen Blick, bevor er seinen eigenen Helm über seine Lekku zog und sich dem Rest anschloss. Jazala sah ihm beim Weggehen zu, verfluchte sein Glück und befreite ihre Locken durch das Herausziehen des Haarbands, steckte es in ihre Tasche und nahm den Helm von ihrem Gürtel ab.

"Verstehst du dich nicht mit ihm?" Jazala erschrak und drehte sich hastig um, um zu bemerken, dass die seltsame Frau vor ihr stand. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück, ein schiefes Lächeln machte sich schon wieder auf der einen Seite ihres Mundes breit. "Tschuldige, Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Wundere mich nur ob der Lieutenant es auf Euch abgesehen hat oder ob Ihr einfach nur ziemlich übles Pech habt." Jetzt, da die Frau vor ihr stand, war Jazala sich sicher, dass ihre frühere Vermutung korrekt war. Ihr helles Gesicht war ohne sichtbare Falten, doch da war dieses Tiefgründige in den blauen Augen; sie hatte solch eine Kombination aus Alterslosigkeit und Weisheit, ausschließlich bei den Jedi außerhalb des Tempels gesehen.

Jazala richtete sich auf, verweigerte es durch einen Vielleicht-Jedi eingeschüchtert zu werden. "Oder er glaubt ich bin für diesen Job qualifiziert."

Die Frau lachte, diesmal wirklich. "Das ist ne gute Antwort." Sie zog eine getönte Schutzbrille aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke und streifte sie über ihren Kopf, zögerte, ehe sie sie über ihre Augen zog. "Nur mal so nebenbei, ich hab gar nicht Euren Namen mitbekommen, es sei denn Ihr bevorzugt Euren letzten, der von zwei Menschen gebrüllt wird, anstelle nur von einem."

Jazala zögerte, unsicher warum sie es tat. Dann streifte sie den Helm über ihren Kopf und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Unteroffizier Jazala Paldos, zu Euren Diensten."

Die Frau grinste, zog ihre Schutzbrille runter und schüttelte begeistert Jazalas Hand. "Meetra Surik. Es ist schön Euch kennen zu lernen, Jazala."


	2. Jetzt

_Gänzlich um sie herum, brannten die Dschungel Dxuns._

_Die Schreie der Sterbenden kamen aus sämtlichen Richtungen, doch Meetra konnte nichts durch den dicken Rauch erkennen. Sie schnappte sich ihr Lichtschwert, die Ränder des Griffs bohrten sich als Abdrücke in ihre Handfläche und ihre Finger, und riss es nach oben, mühte sich ab, durch die Finsternis zu blicken, mit dem Licht beider cyanfarbener Klingen. Eine Explosion war hörbar, entsetzlich nahe, doch keine Trümmer, keine Flammen; Nichts durchbrach den aufwühlenden Rauch. Eine Frau schrie direkt hinter ihr, aber als sich Meetra umdrehte, war da nichts als Schwärze. Barked Mando'a stieß von weiter weg etwas in panischem Basic aus, versank in den Klängen des Krieges. Meetra zog ihr Lichtschwert näher an sie heran, hielt den Griff nun mit beiden Händen. Sie versuchte zu rufen, um ihr Regiment oder Jemanden in der Nähe damit zu erreichen, jedoch erstarb ihre Stimme in ihrer Kehle._

_Da war eine weitere Explosion, gewaltig und fern zugleich und der Untergrund krachte aus der Welt._

_Der Rauch verschwand, zeigte einen toten Planeten. Die Oberfläche versenkt und zermalmt. Asche füllte jetzt die Luft, dick und erstickend und ein künstlicher Sturm wütete in der äußeren Atmosphäre. Dort war ein Geräusch, unzählige kreischende Wesen machten ein schreckliches Konzert der Höllenqualen, aber so schnell wie es da war, hörte es wieder auf und hinterließ eine lähmende Stille. Die Auswirkung der Explosion brachte Meetra auf ihre Knie und entriss ihr ihre Lichtschwerter. Über ihr, hunderte von Schiffen, ähnlich der Republik und der Mandalorianer, erbebten gewaltvoll und wurden zum Planeten runter gezogen. Viele zerbarsten, die Gravitation riss aus Millionen von Richtungen an ihnen herum. Meetra starrte hoch zum Gemetzel, außerstande sich zu bewegen; ihre Gliedmaßen verweigerten ihrem Befehl zu folgen. Eine zitternde Bewegung erhielt ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie schaffte es, ihren Kopf weit genug zu bewegen, um zwei Figuren zu erhaschen, die direkt neben den herabstürzenden Schiffen standen. Die kleinere von beiden, ein Mann mit tätowiertem, glattrasierten Kopf, sah ununterbrochen dem Massaker im Himmel zu, doch die andere Figur, deren falten schlagende Gewänder Meetras Augen anzogen, war zu ihr gewandt, offenbarte eine vereinfachte Maske. Die Gestalt sprach nicht, doch Meetra war bis ins Innere gefroren. Auch wenn sie seine Augen nicht durch die Maske sehen konnte, wusste sie irgendwie, dass sie sich direkt in die Augen sahen. Nicht im Stande, der Spannung länger standzuhalten, verkoppelt mit dem Tod und der Zerstörung um sich herum, versuchte Meetra zu schreien, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Die Gestalt sah sie weiterhin an, als die Welt nach wie vor endete und es gab nichts, was sie deswegen hätte machen können. Sie schrie erneut, wortlos, jedes ihrer Körperteile sträubte sich, der Hölle in der sie gefangen war, zu entfliehen._

_Dann, über das Heulen des Sturms und das Kreischen der zerschellenden Schiffe hinweg, kam eine einzige Stimme, eine Rettungsleine, die Meetra ergriff und an dem sie sich festklammerte:_

"Erwache."

Meetra wurde zurück ins Bewusstsein katapultiert, prallte mit einer durchsichtigen Wand zusammen und verschluckte sich fast mit dem Mund voller Flüssigkeit. Panisch taumelte sie rückwärts, doch schaffte es nur, von der Barriere wegzutreiben. Erkennend, dass sie auch atmen konnte, mit dem Wasser in ihrem Mund, nahm sie einige tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte mithilfe des früheren Trainings heraus zu finden, in welcher Lage sie war. Allmählich verschärfte sich ihre Sicht, der Grund für die durchsichtigen Barrieren war ihr nun offenbart, genauso, warum sie nicht ertrank: ein Koltotank. Das Hin - und Herwogen der lufthaltigen Flüssigkeit in ihrer Lunge, war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, jedoch kein unbekanntes; sie verbrachte einen angemessenen Anteil der Zeit in solchen Koltotanks, wie diesem, im Krieg.

Meetra lugte aus dem Glas, doch konnte nichts ausfindig machen, von dem Koltotank aus und durch ihre verschwommene Sicht. Sie probierte, gegen das Glas zu hauen, doch erzielte nur einige schwache Treffer. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich so schwer und langsam an, beschwert durch das Wehren gegen die Flüssigkeit. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwindelig an, als wenn eine unsichtbare Schicht Watte um ihn gewickelt wurde.

Ein leises Absauggeräusch ertönte von irgendwo neben ihr, bloß jetzt, wo das Adrenalin ihres Traumes allmählich verschwand, empfand es Meetra schwierig, besorgt über das Geräusch zu sein. War es solange nicht, bis sie wahr nahm, dass sie sank, realisierend, dass es der Sog des Koltotanks war, der das Kolto auf die Freilassung vorbereitete. Ihr Fuß berührte den Boden des Tanks, doch ihre Beine weigerten sich, ihr Gewicht zu tragen und knickten ein, ließ sie auf ihre Knie senken. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tankwand und sah dabei zu, wie der Wasserstand sank, fühlte sich erschöpfter, als in den letzten zehn Jahren.

Als das Kolto unter ihren Kopf reichte, übernahm ihr Körper und Meetra verkrampfte, als ihre Lunge und ihr Bauch damit kämpften, die überschüssige Flüssigkeit heraus zu pressen. Während die Spastik schwindend zum trockenem Husten überging, drückte sie sich von der Wand des Tanks weg und probierte zu stehen. Ihre Knie gaben augenblicklich nach und sie krachte auf den Boden, konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, um zu vermeiden, dass ihr Gesicht zu erst auf dem Metallgrund des Tanks aufklatschte. Ein Keuchen entkam ihr, als sie sich auf ihre Hände und Knie abmühte. Sie schaukelte trunkenhaft, als sie vom Tank weg kroch. Ihre Sehkraft war mal weg, mal vorhanden, färbte den Boden vor ihr in weiß, dann grau, danach schwarz, bevor es sich im Kreis wiederholte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie weit sie kam, bevor sie erneut kollabierte, zusammenbrechend bis sie den kalten Fliesen begegnete.

Als Meetra ihr Bewusstsein zum zweiten Mal zurück erlangte, kamen mehr ihrer Fertigkeiten zurück zu ihr. Ihr Kopf war nicht länger in Watte gepackt und obwohl sie sich noch schwach fühlte, war sie in der Lage, sich in eine sitzende Position hoch zu drücken, mit ein wenig mehr Anstrengung, als üblich. Sie fasste an ihre figurbetonte Unterwäsche und befand sie als trocken; Die Fliesen in ihrer Nähe waren ebenfalls trocken. Wohl für eine längere Zeit weggetreten. Sie brachte sich auf ihre Füße, Beine wackelig, doch trugen ihr Gewicht und sie betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Sterile weiße Fliesen und Chrom, das leise Summen unzähliger technischer Geräte und ein unerklärliches Fehlen von Gerüchen: eine medizinische Einrichtung, oder zumindest ein Flügel. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar, abwesend rückte sie es in seinen gewöhnlichen Stil, währenddessen sie nach ihrer Erinnerung suchte. Belasavis fiel ihr ein, das Eintreffen Sallons Einheit und die _Harbinger._ Ihre letzte klare Erinnerung war von den Quartieren an Bord des Schiffs, doch danach... Meetra biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war nicht so, als wäre ihre Erinnerung komplett leer; sie konnte verschwommene Bilder abrufen, aber sie waren zu verschoben, um sie zu interpretieren. Sie seufzte, schüttelte ihren Kopf, sah über ihre Schulter und fiel beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie rückwärts schwankte.

Es befanden sich vier andere Koltotanks in dem Raum, zwei auf jeder Seite von ihrem, und ein jeder enthielt einen Insassen. Nein, einen Körper. Vier Männer trieben im Kolto, alle bekleidet mit blau-goldenen Uniformen und alle mausetot. Kälte machte sich in Meetras Magen breit und sie ging aus dem Raum raus, drehte sich weg, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Sie lehnte sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Hallo?" Ihre Stimme rau und brach, prallte schwach von den Wänden des langen Flurs um sie herum ab und kam zu ihr zurück. Sie räusperte sich und probierte es nochmal. "Hallo? Kann mich Jemand hören?" Keine Antwort. Sie startete den Gang runter, einhändig suchte sie sich an der Wand Halt, bis sie ein Terminal, durch ein Fenster eines Nebenraumes, sichtete. Sie eilte rein und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole, brachte die Kommandobefehle zum Laufen mit einigen Tastenanschlägen. Die lokalen Kameras enthüllten nichts, außer ein weiteres schreckliches Szenario der Koltotanks und zwei untergebrachten Leichen in der Leichenhalle. Ein Scan der letzten Patientenbehandlungs-Logs deckte eine fatale Menge von Beruhigungsmitteln auf, injiziert in die Koltotanks, brachte es die anderen vier Patienten um, doch ließen Meetra in einen katatonischen Zustand versetzen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, die Kälte in ihrem Magen wurde schwerer. Wer auch immer die Behandlung angeordnet hatte, wusste über ihre Vergangenheit Bescheid, etwas das ihr nicht so gut bekam, nachdem sie ein Jahrzehnt lang davon weglief.

Meetra ging zurück zum Kommandobildschirm und öffnete eine Datei, die vielzählige Videologs, das früheste von drei Tagen zuvor, enthielt. Sie machte es an und ein Hologramm eines menschlichen Frauenoberkörpers materialisierte sich. Auch wenn es dem Hologramm an Farben mangelte, erkannte sie die Uniform der Frau, als die gleiche der toten Männer in den Koltotanks. Die Aufnahme startete, mittendrin. " _\- untersuchen immer noch die Überlebenden des beschädigten Frachters – trägt den Namen_ Ebon Hawk. _Nur ein Überlebender, zur Genesung in den Koltotank gelegt. Die Schäden am Schiff lassen darauf schließen, dass es an einer Schlacht teilgenommen hat, keine Hinweise darauf, wer es beschossen hat ... konnten vom Navigationscomputer nicht viel erfahren. Erstaunlich, dass das Schiff ohne die Asteroidenkarte überhaupt in das Asteroidenfeld von Peragus gekommen ist._ "

Meetra griff nach dem Namen; sie erkannte ihn nicht. " _Neben dem einzigen Überlebenden konnten wir noch eine alte Frau bergen, keine Lebenszeichen. Außerdem befanden sich ein Protokolldroide und ein Astromech-Droide an Bord – habe beide zum Wartungsteam geschickt, während das Sicherheitspersonal die übrigen Gegenstände auf dem Schiff überprüft. Der Astromech-Droide – eine T3-Einheit – konnte das Schiff notdürftig reparieren, damit es zur Kolonie fliegen kann. Wir sind bereit -"_ Das Holo löste sich in Statik auf, verschwand, über dem Monitor.

" _Ebon Hawk_. Nicht die _Harbinger_ ," murmelte Meetra vor sich hin. Der Name war nicht vertraut und sie hatte keine Erinnerung, die Schiffe gewechselt zu haben. Wenn sie nicht mit der _Harbinger_ hierher kam, was war dann mit ihr geschehen? Sie sah die letzten übrigen Logs an, jeweilig von dem Tag danach und dem Tag davor, jedoch ohne etwas über das republikanische Schiff zu erfahren. Jedenfalls wurden andere Fragen beantwortet.

Sie war im Medizintrakt einer Minenanlage, einer die einige hochgradige Unfallraten durchleben musste innerhalb der letzten paar Tage und die Minenarbeiter konnten zumindest ihren vorherigen Jedi-Status erahnen. Das letzte Holo zeigte, dass eine Explosion die komplette Anlage in eine Notverriegelung versetzte, erklärte die Abwesenheit jedes Arbeiters. Sie entriegelte das Leichenschauhaus vom Terminal aus und machte sich langsam auf den Weg durch die Halle in den kühlen Raum. Augenblicklich zu ihrer Rechten, lag der Körper einer Frau, zweifellos die in dem ersten Log erwähnt wurde. Ihr Gesicht war ziemlich faltig, gab zu erkennen, dass die Frau reiferen Alters war, doch war dort eine Eleganz, selbst im Tod. Dies, verbunden mit den trist braunen Roben, in denen die Frau gekleidet war, verunsicherte Meetra. Die Leiche erinnerte sie zu stark an ihre alten Meister. Sie wendete sich ab, zu einem zweiten Körper, weiter hinten Leichenschauhaus, dieser ein verstorbener Minenarbeiter. Meetra filzte behutsam durch die Taschen seiner Uniform, in der Hoffnung etwas Brauchbares zu finden. "Entschuldigt, Freund." Sie fischte einen Hand-Plasmabrenner vom Gürtel des Minenarbeiters heraus und nahm ihn in ihre Hand, schwang ihn einmal und fing ihn gekonnt. Nicht gut als Waffe, aber nützlich um durch verschlossene Türen zu gelangen.

Da war ein sanftes Rascheln von Kleidung und Meetra sah nach oben um zu sehen, dass sich die alte Frau von ihrem Präpariertisch erhob. Sie erstarrte, den Plasma-Brenner fest umgriffen in einer Hand und der Mund der alten Frau verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. Sie zog die Kapuze ihrer Robe runter, doch Meetra sah ihre trüben und milchigen Augen unter dem Rand. Als die Frau sprach, war ihre Stimme weich und leicht kratzig, gefärbt durch einem coruscantischen Akzent. - ein erstaunlich vertrauter. "Habt Ihr unter den Toten gefunden, was ihr gesucht habt?"

"Eure Stimme – Ich hörte sie im Koltotank." brachte Meetra heraus und die alte Frau schmunzelte vertiefter. "Ich dachte Ihr wärt tot."

"Noch nicht ganz und doch schon eher, als mir lieb ist." Die ruhige Ausdrucksweise in ihrer Stimme was sowohl besänftigend, als auch nervtötend. "Ich habe zu lange geschlafen und konnte nicht aufwachen." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, sichtlose Augen bekamen es zustande, eine Verbinden mit Meetras Augen herzustellen. "Vielleicht habe ich unbewusst um Hilfe gerufen und Eure Gedanken konnten die meinen empfangen... Oder seid Ihr in solchen Dingen geschult?" Ihr Ton war nicht der einer Frage.

Meetra verspannte bei der verschleierten Unterstellung. Sie ignorierte die Erkundigung zugunsten von sich selbst, vorsichtig um ihre Stimme frei von Feindseligkeit zu halten. " Ihr könnt also den Geist anderer berühren … und Euch tot stellen. Nützliche Fähigkeiten." Die alte Frau zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber das seitliche Lächeln blieb. "Wer seid Ihr?"

Die Frau kicherte, als wenn die Frage eine unterhaltsame Anekdote war. "Ich bin Kreia und ich habe Euch gerettet – genau wie Ihr mich. Erinnert Ihr Euch was passiert ist?"

"Nein." Es gab nichts davon zu gewinnen, Kreia anzulügen, vor Allem wenn sie Meetra mit Antworten versorgen konnte. "Das letzte an was ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich an Bord der _Harbinger_ , einem republikanischen Schiff in Verbindung zu Telos, war. Ihr sagtet, Ihr habt mich gerettet. Was geschah mit der _Harbinger_?"

"Euer Schiff wurde angegriffen." Wenn auch weich gesprochen, brachte Kreia diese Nachrichten mit der Sanftheit eines Schlägers rüber. "Nur Ihr habt überlebt." Die kalte Schwere breitete sich in Meetras Magen aus, schickte eine schreckliche Taubheit flutend durch sie durch. Das Bild einer dunkel lockigen Frau und ein goldhäutiger Twi'lek leuchteten vor ihren Augen auf, lenkte sie beinahe vom Folgen der alten Frau ab. "Ohne Zweifel, weil Ihr eine Jedi-Ausbildung genossen habt."

Meetras Augen verengten sich, Misstrauen kämpfte mit ihrer Trauer. Sie schob letzteres beiseite, konzentrierte sich auf das, was in diesem Moment am hilfreichsten wäre. "Ihr missversteht, ich bin kein Jedi."

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Ihr einer _seid_." Kreia winkte mit ihrer Hand in einer Geste, die die jüngere Frau umgab. "Wie auch immer, Eure Haltung, Euer Gang, sie entlarven Euch als Jedi ... Aber Ihr scheint eine schwere Last auf Euren Schultern zu tragen."

"Ihr habt gute Augen, für eine Blinde."

"Wenn man nur mit seinen Augen sieht, verpasst man vieles." Meetra unterdrückte den Willen mit den Augen zu rollen. Kreia fing an sich anzuhören, wie ihre damaligen Meister und ebenso ähnelte sie ihnen. "Aber vergessen wir die Vergangenheit und konzentrieren wir uns auf die Gegenwart. Während ich schlief, war ich von der Welt abgenabelt, deshalb kann ich Euch nichts zu den Ereignissen unserer Ankunft sagen. Doch die _Ebon Hawk_ , das Schiff, mit dem wir ankamen, muss immer noch hier sein. Wir sollten sie bergen und aufbrechen."

Kreias Stimme blieb beherrscht, aber Meetra spürte die Dringlichkeit hinter den Worten der alten Frau. "Warum die Eile? Diese Anlage ist notverriegelt. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es da Jemanden außer uns gibt."

Das Schmunzeln verschwand nun vollständig aus dem Gesicht von Kreia, ersetzt durch leichte Verärgerung. "Unsere Angreifer haben uns einmal gefunden und ich befürchte, sie werden nicht so leicht aufgeben. Ohne ein Transportmittel, Informationen und Waffen, sind wir leichte Beute."

"Seid Ihr nervös? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Ihr sagtet es selbst; Ihr seid nicht sicher, ob wir die Einzigen hier sind." Kreia drehte sich zur offenen Tür, als würde sie zum Flur hinausspähen. "Selbst als ich schlief, fühlte ich die Unruhe hier – Ich hatte merkwürdige Visionen, in Angst getränkt – nun aber, herrscht eine schreckliche Stille.“ Sie sah zurück über ihre Schulter, ihre blinden Augen fanden Meetras mühelos. "Wenn Ihr wünscht, so viel wie nur möglich über diesen Ort herauszufinden, solltet Ihr Euch beeilen. Ich befürchte, wir müssen so schnell es geht von hier abreisen."

Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte Meetra und sie erinnerte sich an die Minenarbeiter, treibend in ihren Koltotänken. "Da waren noch andere Patienten im Medizintrakt. Wisst ihr etwas darüber?"

"Tue ich nicht. Warum haben sie Euch verschont?"

"Haben sie ... nicht. Ich erhielt die gleiche Dosis."

Kreia war für einen Augenblick schweigsam, als sie die Information verarbeitete. "Eine Jedi-Trance würde Jemanden vor solchen Giften beschützen -" Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, als Meetra ihren Mund öffnete. "Euer derzeitiger Zustand beeinflusst nicht Eure ursprünglichen Fähigkeiten; Ihr lerntet sie als ein Jedi, also sind sie auch die Fertigkeiten eines Jedi. Auf den Punkt gebracht, gibt es eine Chance, dass die Beruhigungsmittel dazu gedacht waren, Euch bewusstlos zu halten." Sie pausierte, die Stirn gerunzelt. "Das würde den Tod jener erklären, die nicht in solchen Techniken geschult sind, allerdings... höchst eigenartig." Sie drehte sich abrupt weg und lief auf die offene Tür zu. "Kommt. So schneller wir hier wegkommen, je größer wird der Abstand zwischen uns und unseren Verfolgern sein."

"Wartet – wartet eine Sekunde." Meetra griff nach Kreias Ärmel, doch durchdachte es und zog ihre Hand zurück, als sich die alte Frau zu ihr zurück drehte.

"Irgendjemand muss hier doch noch am Leben sein; wenn nicht hier im Medizintrakt, dann anderswo in der Anlage. Falls ja, müssen wir ihn finden."

"Warum?"

Meetra blinzelte eulenartig zu ihr. "Ich... Warum **?** "

"Ja. Warum solltet Ihr Euer Leben aufs Spiel setzen, meins mit eingeschlossen, um unbedeutende Minenarbeiter zu retten?" fragte Kreia, sprach den letzten Teil so, als hätte er einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in ihrem Mund hinterlassen. "Einer von ihnen könnte sogar derjenige sein, der Euch vergiftete."

"Das ist... möglich," gab Meetra zu, doch ging nicht an ihr vorbei. "aber ich werde niemanden zurück lassen. Die Logs die ich ansah, kategorisierten die _Ebon Hawk_ als Frachter. Das gibt uns genug Raum für andere Überlebende." Ihre Erklärung traf auf Stille, doch sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass Kreia nicht einverstanden war. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, nicht gewillt, die zurückgelassenen Minenarbeiter ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, ohne einen Rettungsversuch zu starten. "Ich kann sie nicht einfach sterben lassen."

Das teilweise selbstzufriedene Lächeln der alten Frau war zurück. "Das Leben eines Jedi ist Selbstaufopferung."

Meetras Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen, gespannten Linie zusammen. "Es ist das Richtige." Sie huschte an Kreia vorbei und spähte in den Flur. "Ihr könnt hier bleiben, wenn Ihr so besorgt um Eure Sicherheit seid. Ich kehre zurück um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr okay seid, mit jeglichen Überlebenden, die ich finden kann."

"Ich überlasse es Euch diesen Ort zu erkunden. Ich bleibe hier und versuche meine Mitte zu finden." Kreia schritt zu dem Präpariertisch hindurch, den sie vorher besetzte und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie sah zurück zu Meetra und verzog eine Augenbraue. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr auch nach Kleidung Ausschau halten... damit Ihr einen guten Eindruck hinterlasst."

An ihr runter blickend, musste Meetra ihr zustimmen. Die medizinische Unterwäsche bedeckte genug, um eine soziale Unannehmlichkeit zu verhindern, doch war sie dünn, um Kolto durch die Fasern zu lassen und es mangelte generell an einer Hose. "Ich werde die Augen offen halten. Bleibt sicher, Kreia." Die Leichenhallentür schloss sich hinter ihr, als sie weiter in den Gang hinein lief, in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Medizintraktes.

Im Leichenschauhaus, überschlug Kreia ihre Beine, die Bewegungen grazil obgleich ihres Alters und fokussierte sich selbst, griff mit ihren Gedanken weit weg, um Meetras Fortschritt zu verfolgen, bereit um die jüngere Frau zu alarmieren, sollte eine Bedrohung auftauchen. "Beherzigt Euren eigenen Rat, Verbannte."


	3. Der Schmuggler

Meetra kam nicht weit, bevor sie ihrer zweiten Serie an Leichen begegnete.

Beim Benutzen ihres „geborgten“ Plasmabrenners, schnitt sie durch eine fehl funktionierende Tür am Ende des Ganges und stolperte fast über die Körper von zwei Minenarbeitern, eben auf der anderen Seite. Beide waren Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau und sie waren mit Verbrennungen überzogen, obwohl anscheinend keiner von beiden einen Blaster auf sich gerichtet hatte. Der ekelerregend familiäre Geruch von versengtem Fleisch lag schwach in der Luft, brachte mit sich Gespenster aus ihrer Vergangenheit, doch da war keine süßlich saure Note von Verwesung, noch nicht. Nicht länger als einen Tag tot, vielleicht weniger. Den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch ignorierend, der ihren Magen umdrehte, kniete Meetra zwischen ihnen, führte behutsam ihre Hände über ihre Gesichter, um ihre Augen zu schließen und hing einen Vibroschneider vom Gürtel des Mannes aus. Die kurze Klinge war scharf, so gut wie ohne jeglichen Kratzer; neu oder gut gepflegt. Sie stand, hob das Minenwerkzeug an, kreiste mit ihrem Handgelenk um das Gewicht zu testen. Es fühlte sich unausgeglichen an, als ob die andere Hälfte fehlte, aber es würde sich als eine vorläufige Waffe machen, insbesondere wenn was auch immer, oder wer auch immer, die Minenarbeiter tötete und immer noch auf dieser Anlage war.

Sie durchquerte den Raum zur gegenüberliegenden Tür, machte sie auf und gefror. Zwei große Droiden drehten sich zu ihr herum, spinnenartige Beine klackerten gegen den Boden. Beide waren mit jeweils zwei großen Laserwaffen ausgerüstet und sie schossen alle vier auf sie, ohne Zögern. Das Summen der geladenen Bolzen zerbrach ihre Trance und das Muskelgedächtnis übernahm.

Meetra warf sich nach vorne, flach zum Untergrund, als die Droiden feuerten. Die Schüsse reichten über sie und an ihre Seite, einer kam so nahe, dass sie die Hitze davon an ihrer Haut spürte. Die Droiden orientierten sich um, um erneut zu schießen, jedoch hatte sie bereits das nahe Umfeld der beiden erreicht und sie führte den Vibroschneider in seine Mitte, drehte ihren Körper zu Seite und benutzte ihren Schwung dafür, den jetzt-leblosen Klumpen Metall, zwischen sich und den anderen Droiden zu ziehen. Seine Bolzen prallten auf seinen vorherigen Gefährten, verliefen sich tot, gegen der Wand. Meetra zog ihre ihren Fuß an sich und stieß ihre Schulter in dem kaputten Droiden, befreite den Vibroschneider, als die roboterartige Leiche nach vorne schoss und mit dem noch Funktionierendem zusammenprallte, zerschlug seine dürren Glieder von unterhalb. Bevor er sich sammeln konnte, sprang sie über ihr erstes Opfer und rammte den Vibroschneider bis zum Schaft in das zweite. Er erbebte einmal, klammerte sich länger an seine Funktionstüchtigkeit als der erste und blieb stehen. Meetra setzte die Minenklinge frei und stolperte nach hinten, sie stützte sich selbst gegen die Wand, währenddessen sie nach Luft schnappte.

Selbst wenn es innerhalb von Minuten vorbei war, dauerte der Kampf zu lange. Zehn Jahre zuvor, wären die Droiden in Einzelteile zerlegt gewesen, bevor sie einen einzigen Schuss abgefeuert hätten. Sie war definitiv außer Übung. Sie atmete tief ein und drückte sich von der Wand weg, rümpfte ihre Nase, als der strenge Geruch von verbranntem Haar um sie herum wirbelte, durch die Bewegung. Sie neigte ihren Kopf, brachte ihre Haare mit nach vorne und sah die angesenkten Spitzen an der rechten Seite, genau dort, wo der unkomfortabel nahe Blasterschuss vorbeikam. Definitiv das Resultat von Jahren des Verlassens auf ein Lichtschwert, obendrein.

Meetra richtete sich auf, strich ihre Haare zurück in Form und zog den Vibroschneider aus dem Drioden. Wenigstens war der Tod von einigen Minenarbeitern kein Rätsel mehr, obwohl der Grund, weshalb ihre eigenen Droiden sie angriffen, als solches verblieb. Sie zog flüchtig in Erwägung, zurück zu Kreia zu gehen, doch entschied sich dagegen. Die alte Frau war vermutlich sicherer im Leichenschauhaus und es gab keine Garantie, dass sie eine Hilfe im Kampf sein konnte. Nein, besser weitermachen und hoffen, weitere Überlebende zu finden.

Der folgende Korridor war glücklicherweise frei von sowohl Körpern, als auch feindseligen Droiden, jedoch lief Meetra langsam und vorsichtig weiter durch den Gang. Nahe dem Ende war eine breite Tür, gekennzeichnet als "Notluke". Als sich Meetra ihr näherte, spürte sie eine federleichte Berührung gegen ihr Bewusstsein und Kreias leise Stimme hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder. _"Das ist der Ausgang, doch er ist verschlossen... Seltsam. In meinen Visionen, war er geöffnet."_

"Der Ausgang wohin?" fragte Meetra laut, aber Kreia antwortete nicht. "Kreia?". Wieder keine Antwort. Meetra umgreifte ihre Kehle. Es gab eine Zeit, da wollte sie die alte Frau belästigen, durch entgegenkommendem, ablehnendem Zurückgreifen – Nein. Sie hielt sich von dem Gedanken zurück. Die alte Frau ließ sie immer noch gedemütigt fühlen, auch wenn sie es als ein Teil ihrer Bestrafung akzeptierte. Falls Kreia nicht hilfsbereit sein wollte, hatte sie es lediglich zu akzeptieren. Sie probierte die Tür aus, doch diese verweigerte es, sich zu bewegen; entweder verschlossen oder verriegelt von der anderen Seite und zu dick, um sich mit dem Plasmabrenner durchzuschneiden, in jeglicher Weise.

Wegdrehend von der Luke, durchschritt Meetra die Tür in den nächsten Raum, den Vibroschneider bereithaltend. Obgleich dankenswerterweise leer von Droiden, waren da mehr tote Minenarbeiter: ein dunkelhaariger Mann ungefähr halb so alt wie sie, kaum mehr als ein Junge und ein anderer mit einem Schopf von grauem Haar. Der zweite Mann lag zwischen einem Schreibtisch mit einem Terminal und ein Paar Spinde, sein Gesicht war weggedreht von Meetra, doch die Verbrennungen an der Rückseite seiner Uniform signalisierten sein Ableben. Sie schritt sachte um den Körper herum und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, fuhr die Maschine hoch, um eine Sammlung an Sicherheitsbefehlen und Unfallberichtsaufzeichnungen vorzufinden. Sie bahnte sich durch jede der Dateien durch, Beunruhigung breitete sich tiefer in ihrem Magen aus, nach jeder einzelnen. Wie sie befürchtete, hatten die Minenarbeiter ihre Vergangenheit erahnt und ihre Anwesenheit brachte sämtliche von ihnen aus der Fassung; einen von ihnen besonders, Jemand namens Coorta, ein regelmäßiger Straftäter laut der Sicherheitsleitung und ein Befürworter dessen, Meetra Irgendwem, der sogenannten "Exchange", auszuliefern. Scheinbar drehten zur etwa selben Zeit die Droiden irgendwie durch. Meetra blickte zum Körper neben dem Schreibtisch runter und zurück zu dem ernsten Ausdruck, festgehalten auf dem Holo. Wenn Jemand so selbstsicheres überrascht wurde, wusste sie nicht, welche Chance die anderen Minenarbeiter hatten.

Zurückgehend aus den Logs, wechselte Meetra zu den Kamerabefehlen. Die Sicht auf die Kommunikationszentrale der Station war ohne jegliches Leben, aber eine Gruppe von Droiden durchstreifte die Umrandung. Sie beobachtete den Ablauf ihrer Patrouillen ein paar Mal, zählte vorsichtig mit. Mindestens fünf oder mehr außerhalb der Sichtweite der Kamera. Nicht ideal, aber machbar. Sie änderte den Befehl und startete, dem Monitor näher kommend. Dieser war bezeichnet als "Arestzellen" und wahrheitsgemäß ihres Namens, hielt einer der Energiekäfige einen Gefangenen inne. Ein Mensch ihren Alters oder eventuell wenige Jahre jünger, dunkle kurzgeschnittene Haare hinten, aber lang und zottelig gelassen vom Ansatz bis zu der Stelle, wo sie fast in seine Augen fielen und nach links geteilt waren. Seine schmächtige Statur lehnte gegen die Rückwand des Käfigs, lediglich scheu, das Feld, an beiden Seiten seiner Lederjacken-Schultern, zu berühren und er sah raus zur Tür, der Mund in einem mürrischen Ausdruck versetzt. Er trug keine Minenarbeiteruniform und der Fakt, dass er in einem Energiekäfig war, ließ ihn... weniger als ehrenhaft aussehen, doch Meetra war in keiner Position, das Glück anhand des Äußeren mit Füßen zu treten.

Sie erhob sich vom Schreibtisch, schritt vorsichtig über den damaligen Sicherheitschef und überprüfte die Spinde. Die ersten beiden waren inhaltslos und der dritte war verschlossen. Mit dem Vibroschneider hebelte sie sachte die Tür auf, brachte ein kleines Lager an Erste-Hilfe-Kästen zum Vorschein und ein Langstab-ähnliches Werkzeug. Es hatte zwei Enden, mit einer scharfen Spitze am Boden und einem glühenden Signalleuchte am oberen Ende. Kein Lichtschwert, aber es würde es tun. Sie ließ den Vibroschneider auf den Schreibtisch fallen und hob den Stab hoch, drehte ihn experimentell. Das Gewicht war immer noch nicht optimal, jedoch kämpfte sie bereits mit Schlimmerem. Mit einem letzten bemitleidenden Blick zu den Körpern des Sicherheitschefs und des jungen Minenarbeiters, verließ sie den Raum.

Auftauchend in der Kommunikationszentrale, ging Meetra langsam nach vorne, den Stab ausgestreckt vor ihr, in einer defensiven Haltung, dem Klackern der spinnenartigen Beine lauschend. Der erste Droide lief vor ihr und sie holte zu ihm aus, bevor seine Sensoren ihre Anwesenheit bemerkten, schmetterte die Spitze der Waffe in das, was sein "Gesicht" sein sollte. Ein weiterer Droide kam nach dem ersten Droiden und Meetra warf sich zur Seite, als er auf sie feuerte. Ein dritter Roboter klackerte von hinten zu ihr, kesselte sie zwischen ihnen ein. Sie wartete, stimmte ihre Bewegungen ab und schnellte nach oben, als die Droiden feuerten, ihre Schüsse rissen durch ihre wenig geschützte Vorderseite hindurch. Meetra landete in der Hocke, den Stab dazu benutzt, ihren Fall abzufangen. Sie brachte sich auf ihre Füße, atmete ein wenig doller, als sie es sollte.

Weiteres Klackern echote zu ihrer rechten und ein nächster Droide erschien von der Nähe der Kommunikationskonsole, Blaster schon ausgefahren. Meetra rollte hinter einen der verbrutzelten Droiden, köderte den anderen näher heran. Zielstrebig stürmte er um ihre improvisierte Deckung herum und sie schwang den Stab entlang des Bodens, fegte den Droiden von seinen Füßen und rammte die Spitze in sein Inneres. Sie trat ihn weg, zog die Waffe heraus und wirbelte herum, als das Geräusch von mehreren Metallbeinen auf sie zu eilte.

Der Droide holte zu ihr aus, fast schon zu nah um auszuweichen und sie warf sich selbst nach hinten, während er einen von seinen Blastern zu ihrem Schädel wuchtete. Sie drehte den Stab und versuchte den Droiden damit zu erstechen, doch es gelang ihm, die Waffe zwischen seinen Vordergliedmaßen zu fassen und entriss sie aus ihren Händen. Meetra schlitterte rückwärts, es riss ihr den Boden unter ihr von den Füßen weg und landete hart auf dem Boden, als der Droide nach ihr ausholte.Ohne nachzudenken, warf sie ihre Hand in einer aussichtslosen Geste aus, griff nach etwas weit hinter ihres Erfassens.

Aber diesesmal, zum ersten Mal in 10 Jahren, erflammte etwas in ihr zum Leben, geringfügig aber warm. Der Droide flog rückwärts, prallte mit der Wand schwer genug zusammen, um ihn zu betäuben. Beinahe völlig nach Instinkt handelnd, sprang sie vorwärts, ergatterte den Stab und rammte die Spitze in die Maschine hinein, bevor sie sich erholen konnte, führte einen zweiten Hieb aus, zur Sicherheit. Sie ließ den Stab fallen und schritt zurück von der roboterartigen Leiche, griff zögerlich noch einmal zur Macht. Tränen füllten ihre Augen als sie erneut antwortete. Es war nicht viel im Vergleich zu dem, was es einst war. Ein Streichholz, wo einst ein Inferno war, eine einzelne Note anstelle einer Symphonie, doch sie war da.

_"Ah, Ihr hört sie. Schwach, doch immer noch da."_ Kreias Stimme war jetzt lauter, eher als wäre sie mit im Raum bei Meetra, als gerade aus weiter Entfernung sprechend.

Meeetra antwortete ihr gleichsam, griff nach dem Bewusstsein der alten Frau. Es fühlte sich stockend und ungelenk an, aber sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie man es machte. _"Es war so lange Zeit her... Ich hatte es fast vergessen. Jedoch fühlt es sich nicht richtig an. Es fühlt sich an, als würde es von großer Distanz aus kommen."_

_"Wendet Euch nicht davon ab. Lauscht... fühlt sein Echo in euch drinnen."_ Kreias Warnung war sanft, aber bestimmt. _"Ihr werdet es brauchen, wenn wir überleben und von diesem Ort fliehen wollen. Findet einen Weg die Notluke zu öffnen und wir werden uns auf unserem Weg befinden."_

_"Es gibt immer noch genug zu erkunden."_ Erinnerte Meetra sie, ignorierte dabei das Gefühl von Missfallen, dass sich in der Verbindung zur alten Frau abfärbte. _"Ich fand einen weiteren Überlebenden, immerhin. Er wird in einer Zelle in der Kommunikationszentrale festgehalten."_

Es gab eine lange Pause auf Kreias Ende. _"Seid wachsam... seine Gedanken sind schwierig zu lesen. Aber Ihr habt nichts vor dieser Person zu befürchten und er könnte sich momentan als nützlich erweisen."_

_"Solange er nicht versucht mich umzubringen, bevor wir von dieser Station runter sind, würde ich es als Erfolg betrachten."_ Meetra brach die Verbindung ab, sammelte ihren Stab auf und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, driftete nach rechts von der Tür aus ab, durch die sie die Kommunikationszentrale betrat, wo eine weitere Tür in der Wand eingesetzt war. Sie öffnete diese und trat ein. Die Waffe hielt sie von sich weg, um zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht böse meinte. Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte sich aufgerichtet von der vorherigen krummen Haltung und war so nah an dem Energiefeld des Käfigs gelehnt, wie er es sich wagen konnte, anscheinend neugierig von den Geräuschen ihres Kampfes mit den Droiden. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen wanderten an ihrem Körper auf und ab, hafteten an ihren Kurven fest und sein geschockter Ausdruck verwandelte sich in irgendetwas zwischen einem Schmunzeln und einem höhnischen Grinsen.

"Nettes Outfit." Er hatte eine angenehme Tenorstimme, allerdings ruinierten die lüsternen Blicke es irgendwie. "Was, habt ihr Minenarbeiter die Uniform gewechselt, seit ich hier eingesperrt war?"

Sein Blick und spöttischer Ton waren eine sofortige Erinnerung daran, wie dünn und figurbetont Meetras medizinische Unterwäsche war. Durch das ganze Kämpfen und ihr plötzliches Wiederverbinden mit der Macht, vergaß sie Kreias Rat bezüglich der Kleidung. Tja, nun. Sie hatte schon schlimmere erste Eindrücke hinterlassen. "Ich bin kein Teil der Crew der Anlage."

"Was du nicht sagst."

Sie unterdrückte den Willen ihre Lippen zusammen zu pressen. Ein alter Freund sagte ihr einst, es ließe sie wie das Hinterteil eines Tookas aussehen. "Mein Name ist Meetra Surik. Wer seid Ihr?"

Er zögerte, das Grinsen verschwand ein bisschen. Sie konnte förmlich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf klicken hören, wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab, beurteilte, ob es das wert genug ist, ihr zu vertrauen. Abrupt kam sein Grinsen zurück in Position, Körperhaltung entspannt, als wäre vorher nie eine Anspannung am Anfang dagewesen. "Atton. Atton Rand." Er gestikulierte hinter dem Energiefeld ein Winken mit seiner Hand. "Entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht die Hand gebe, aber ich mag keine Stromstöße." Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, die Haare drohend, wieder ein Auge zu verdecken. "So, Schöne, kannst du mir raushelfen?"


	4. Und der Nicht-Ein-Jedi

Eine Seite von Meetras Mund verzog sich unerwartet zu einem halben Lächeln und sie verankerte das Ende des Stabes auf den Boden, lehnte ihr Gewicht bequem dagegen. Sie waren zunächst sicher genug, um ein kleines Geplänkel zu frönen, und es wäre befriedigend den selbstgefälligen Blick aus seinem Gesicht wegzustreichen. "Warum beginnen wir nicht damit, warum Ihr hier drinnen seid?" Sie lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, verschränkte einen Arm über ihre Brust. "Und behaltet Eure Augen oben."

Attons Augen schnellten zurück zu den ihren und sein Grinsen wich, brachte eine Gereiztheit unterhalb der Oberfläche zum Vorschein. Er lehnte sich vom Feld weg und machte ein einschultriges Achselzucken. "Sicherheitsdienst behauptete, ich habe einige oder andere erfundene Vorschriften verletzt." Er deutete zur Kamera oberhalb. "Nimm es wie du willst, aber sie haben kürzlich aufgehört mir zuzuhören, bevor sie aufhörten mich zu versorgen." Er täuschte einen melancholischen Seufzer vor und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "DAS ist kriminell."

"Sie sind tot."

Atton richtete sich auf, aufrichtiges Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht. "Nun. Ich vermute das erklärt einige Dinge." Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, verzauste sie zusätzlich. "Also... was jetzt?"

"Ich glaube es gibt da ein Schiff, dass wir benutzen können, im Hangar," gab Meetra preis, doch war sie bedacht damit, den Frachternamen und Kreias Existenz auszulassen. Atton sah relativ harmlos genug aus, doch Vertrauen war etwas, was sie nur schwer Jemanden entgegen bringen konnte. Zumindest, wenn unmögliche alte Frauen jede andere Optionen wegnehmen.

Seine unverschämte Haltung geriet zurück an ihren Platz, gemeinsam mit seinem Grinsen. "Wie unvorhersehbar. Du schaltest dieses Sicherheitsschild der Zelle ab und ich fahre die Notfallsysteme hoch, sodass wir zum Hangar gelangen können. Wir schnappen uns dein theoretisches Schiff und dann fliegen wir hier heraus." Atton hob eine Augenbraue, das Grinsen ausbreitend. "Was sagst du, Schönheit? Du willst genauso sehr von dieser Anlage weg, wie ich."

"Meetra."

Atton runzelte die Stirn. "Was?"

"Mein Name. Nicht 'Schönheit'. Nicht 'Schöne'. Meetra."

Er feixte, entweder aus Skepsis oder echtem Vergnügen, sie war sich nicht sicher. "In Ordnung. Was sagst du, _Meetra_?"

Sie zögerte, wägte ihre Optionen ab, aber es gab nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Sie passierte eine Konsole nahe des Energiekäfigs, fand den Befreiungsbefehl leicht. Das Feld flackerte kurzzeitig und erstarb dann und Atton schritt heraus, nachdem er mit einer vorsichtigen Hand durch die Luft wedelte, wo zuvor Elektrizität war. Er brachte ihr ein einseitiges Lächeln entgegen. "Dachte du wolltest mich nicht rauslassen für eine Sekunde."

"Ich auch." Meetra zeigte zur Tür zu der Kommunikationsanlage mit der Waffe. "Nach Euch."

Atton stellte eine spöttische Verbeugung dar als er an ihre vorbei zog und Meetra rollte mit ihren Augen bevor sie ihm aus dem Raum folgte. Sie fing gerade an ihren Beschluss zu bereuen, einige und alle Überlebende zu retten. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Kommandokonsole der Anlage und Atton ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und fuhr das Terminal hoch, ohne zu zögern. Meetra stand einfach nur dahinter und an seiner Seite, betrachtete den Bildschirm über seine Schulter. "Ich werde dir zeigen was ich mache." Er blickte über seine Schulter. "Der Transparenz halber. Diese Konsole ist auf automatisches Signalgeben gestellt; du könntest es gehört haben als du rein kamst." Meetra nickte, doch verbarg ihren Bewusstlosigkeits-Ankunfts-Zustand. Sie vertraute ihm nicht wirklich so sehr. "Der Asterioitendrift verändert sich konstant, also überträgt es aktuelle Asteriotenkarten zu hereinkommenden Schiffen, damit sie nicht zu Weltraumstaub zerkleinert werden." Seine Finger tanzten über die Tastatur des Terminals als er sprach und Meetra nahm achtsam Kenntnis von seinen unübersehbaren Fähigkeiten. "Das Signal warnt sie, damit sie Abstand halten, bis die Karten übertragen sind, dann unterstützen Andockanleitungen. Ding ist, du kannst die selbe Übertragung zu diesem Komm zurückwerfen..." Er tippte einige letzte Tasten mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung. "Und auf einmal, hast du Zugriff zum Kommunikationssystem von innen."

"Beeindruckend," gab Meetra zu. Er sah zu ihr hinter und grinste, diesmal ein aufrichtiges Grinsen. "Ich fange an mir verschiedenste Gründe vorzustellen, weshalb der Sicherheitsdienst entschied dich einzusperren."

"Gutes Aussehen und einen Sinn für Humor." Atton drehte sich zurück zur Konsole. "Jetzt, ist alles was wir machen müssen, die Turbolifte zu reaktivieren, die Notfallabschaltung aufzuheben, und -" Er brach abrupt ab, die Überzeugung wich aus seinem Ausdruck. "Nun, das ist ein Problem."

Meetra stützte ihre Hand gegen die Lehne des Stuhls und lehnte sich über seine Schulter um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. "Was ist los?"

"Ich kann das System nicht umleiten." Atton stieß gegen einen Teil des Bildschirms, als hätte er ihm etwas ziemlich persöhnliches angetan. "Es wurde vom Main-Hub abgetrennt, nachdem es fernbedient abgeschaltet wurde – ein sauberer Schnitt, auch. Jemand wollte nicht, dass die Minenarbeiter nach Hilfe riefen, was bedeutet, wir können es ebenfalls nicht." Er lehnte sich zurück, die Schultern sackten besiegt zusammen. "Wenn es eine bessere Definition von eingesperrt gäbe, muss ich sie erst noch finden."

"Gibt es _irgendetwas_ , was wir von hier aus tun können?"

Atton schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein. Alles was wir haben ist Kommunikation, wo all das noch so viele Schreien in ein Vakuum nichts nützt."

Meetra richtete sich auf, tippte mit ihren Fingern gegen ihren Stab in Gedanken. "Da könnten andere Überlebende auf der Station sein. Wir könnten versuchen sie zu kontaktieren, nachgucken, ob Jemand etwas tun kann von ihrem Ende aus."

"Machs dir bequem." Er tippte ein Paar Tasten und stand auf, ging aus ihrem Weg, damit sich Meetra setzen konnte. Sie lehnte ihren Stab gegen die Konsole und aktivierte den Komm für die Unterkünfte der Minenarbeiter, mit einem Klick. "Wenn das Irgendjemand hört, bitte antworten." Knisterndes Rauschen war die einzige Antwort. Sie wiederholte das Signal, doch erhielt das gleiche Ergebnis. Sie wechselte rüber zu dem Kanal für die Hangars und wiederholte die Anfrage. Fast schon sofort, wurde ihr geantwortet mit mehreren scharfen Pfiffen und Pieptönen.

"Ist das ein Droide?" fragte Atton, Verwirrung und Skepsis färbten seine Stimme.

"Ausgerechnet," antwortete Meetra, dann dem Droiden: "Langsamer, bitte. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen." Ihr Verstehen der Binärsprache war beinahe so rostig, wie ihre Kampffertigkeiten und die Aufgeregtheit des Droiden half nicht. Das Schilpen und Piepen kam erneut, eine deutliche Bemühung wurde gemacht, die Informationen mehr langsam zu überbringen. "Er ist ein Astromech... Bist du betriebsbereit?" Zahlreiche niedrige Pfiffe, von einem einzelnen Piepton unterstrichen. "Okay, das ist gut. Wir sind eingesperrt auf der Verwaltungsebene. Kannst du die Turbolifte von dort aus entriegeln?" Der Droide antwortete im Negativen mit einem langgestreckten kleiner werdenden Pfeifen. "Gibt es einen anderen Weg hier heraus, neben den Turboliften?" Ein einzelner Piepton, gefolgt von einer langen Pause und dann eine Häufung von elektronischem Surren. "Ich würde das lieber riskieren, als hier festzusitzen. Sei vorsichtig." Der Droide piepte einmal und dann geriet die Verbindung zurück in eine Rauschstörung. Meetra schaltete den Komm aus und lehnte sich vom Terminal weg, mit einem Seufzen.

"Du konntest das tatsächlich verstehen?" fragte Atton. Er lehnte sich rückwärts an die Konsole, sodass er gegenüber stand, Beine am Knöchel gekreuzt und Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt.

"Eine alte Freundin von mir sprach flüssig Binärsprache. Sie hat mir ein bisschen davon beigebracht."

"Und du vertraust der kleinen Blechbüchse?"

"Er sitzt hier ebenfalls fest. Er verliert nichts, wenn er versucht uns zu helfen."

"Großartig. Alsooo, warten wir einfach?" Atton verzog das Gesicht. "Müllpresse sollte besser durchkommen."

"Ich denke wir können ihm vertrauen." Sie sah zu ihm auf, betrachtete ihn von oben nach unten. Oberflächlich, wirkte er nicht bedrohlich, doch die Art wie er sich selbst hielt, selbst im Ruhezustand, erzählte eine andere Geschichte. "Was geschah hier?"

"Du hast die Körper gefunden. Sag dus mir." Er deutete nach hinten zu den Arestzellen. "Hatte nicht gerade die vordersten Sitzplätze."

"Die Crew des Sicherheitsdienstes wurde von den Droiden getötet." Meetra zeigte zu den leblosen Hülsen, zersplittert über die Kommunikationsanlage. "Ich habe Berichte der Unfälle der letzten paar Tage gefunden, alle beinhalten Droiden. Ein Virus, vielleicht?"

"Oder sie wurden umprogrammiert."

"Um die Minenarbeiter anzugreifen? Wer sollte so etwas tun?" Sie gab ihr Bestes, irgendwelche Anschuldigungen aus ihrer Stimme zu lassen, aber Attons direkter Blick war ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie versagte. Er machte keine Bemerkung darüber, allerdings zuckte er bloß mit den Achseln als Reaktion darauf. "In jedem Fall, es kann nicht die einzige Sache sein. Ich fand nur wenige Körper. Es wirkt so, als war die bereits Anlage ausgestorben, bevor die Droiden angriffen. Ihr wart hier seit einer Weile. Passierte irgendetwas seltsames mit den Minenarbeitern?"

"Du meinst bevor oder nachdem dieser Jedi aufgetaucht ist?" Meetra versteifte, doch lies ihr Gesicht mit Bedacht nichtssagend. "So oder so, es ist ne kurze Geschichte, sofern es mich betrifft." Atton ging in eine mehr komfortablere Position, lehnte sich weiter nach hinten gegen die Konsole. Wenn er Meetras Unbehagen bemerkt hatte, erwähnte er es nicht. "Schau mal, dieser Jedi tauchte auf und du weißt was das heißt – Wo ein Jedi ist, wird die dir Republik in deinen Ionenantrieb kriechen, in kürzester Zeit. Aber es wird noch besser. Verstehst du, manche von den Minenarbeitern setzten sich in ihre vernebelten Köpfe, dass sie, seit der Bewusstlosigkeit des Jedi, das Kopfgeld eintreiben können, dass die Exchange auf den lebenden Jedi ausgesetzt hat."

"Die Exchange?"

Atton sah sie schräg an. "Du weißt nicht, was die Exchange ist?" Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. "Es ist ein riesiges Verbrechersyndikat, häufig auf Nar Shaddaa operierend: Spicehandel, Waffenschmuggel, Sklavenhandel. Mittlerweile setzen sie Kopfgelder auf Jedi aus, nehme ich an." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, so als würde jegliche weitere Fragen abwimmeln. "Jedenfalls, was hier als rechtlich geltend gemacht wurde, sprach dagegen, den Jedi auszuhändigen, also begannen die zwei Gruppen zu streiten. Das war so um die Zeit, als ich mit meinen neuen Unterkünften bekannt gemacht wurde. Dann gab es eine große Explosion und ich saß dort für eine lange Zeit rum, bis du in deiner Unterwäsche aufgekreuzt bist und die Dinge deutlich besser liefen." Er schmunzelte angesichts Meetras plattem Anstarren, doch insgeheim empfand sie sein Verhalten beruhigend. Wann immer er sie nur neckte oder sich wirklich unangemessen anstellte, bedeutete dies, dass er sie nicht als Bedrohung ansah; hoffentlich, musste sie ihn auch nicht als solche ansehen.

"Warum will die Exchange Jedi gefangen nehmen?" fragte sie, lenkte die Konversation von vorhin um, bevor Attons Augen die Chance hatten, zu wandern. "Behindern Jedi ihre Operationen?"

"Weiß nicht viel darüber," gab Atton zu. "Vielleicht will die Exchange einen als Trophäe oder Jemand hat was gegen die Jedi und trachtet danach einzutreiben." Er kicherte. "Natürlich könnte Zweiteres die halbe Galaxie sein. Allerdings, sind nicht viele Jedi übrig. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das Kopfgeld ziemlich hoch ist."

Etwas schnürte sich in Meetras Brust zu, durch die Auswirkung von Attons Worten. Sie erwartete nicht, willkommen zu sein oder von ihren damaligen Kameraden wiedererkannt zu werden, aber die Idee, dass da draußen niemand war, der ihr aus dem Weg ging, war irgendwie schlimmer. "Was meint Ihr? Was geschah mit den Jedi?"

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Die einsehbare Ungläubigkeit in seinem Gesicht machte sie besorgt darüber, beim Stellen dieser Frage zu entgleiten. "Wie lange warst du weg gewesen?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, versuchte lässig zu wirken. Es schien zu funktionieren, als Atton begann zu erklären. "Diejenigen die nicht im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg getötet wurden, legten ihre Lichtschwerter vor langer Zeit beiseite. Es wird gesagt, es gäbe nicht einmal mehr einen Rat der Jedi, aber wer weiß?"

"Ein Krieg zwischen den Jedi... Nicht den Jedi und Sith?"

"Nicht soweit ich weiß. Von dem was ich gehört habe, waren es Revan, Malak und die Jedi, die sich den Mandalorianischen Kriegen anschlossen." Die Enge in Meetras Brust schnürte sich weiter zu, erschwerte plötzlich das Atmen. "Sie wandten sich gegen die anderen Jedi und hatten einen Kampf, der beinahe die Galaxis verwüstete. Dann, wie alle Sith, wandten sich Revan und Malak gegeneinander." Atton kippte seinen Kopf zur Seite, das halbe Lächeln immer noch schwach am selben Platz. "Du hast wirklich nichts davon gehört?"

"Wie Ihr sagtet, ich war weg gewesen." Meetra zappelte herum, krümmte ihre Finger zusammen als sie Attons Geschichte in sich aufnahm. Ein Jedi-Bürgerkrieg und Revan und Malak, verfallen zur dunklen Seite... das waren nicht die Gerüchte die zum Outer Rim gelangen. Ihr Magen dreht sich bei der Erkenntnis, alte Schuld vermischt mit neuer Besorgnis. "Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, aber nicht von Krieg. Ich hab gehört... Revan rettete die Republik."

Atton machte eine spöttische Bemerkung. "Nun, es wäre das Geringste was sie tun könnte, nachdem sie sie fast zerstörte. Alles was ich gehört habe war, dass Revan zurückkehrte um es Malak heimzuzahlen, für den Versuch, sie in erster Linie umzubringen." Sein Grinsen war jeder Warnhinweis, den sie zuvor hatte, bevor sein höhnischer Unterton zurückkam. "Du kennst Frauen." Er zeigte zum Terminal. "Versuch diesen kreischenden Schrotthaufen erneut zur Sprache zu bringen. Müssen sicherstellen, dass er sich nicht von selbst abstellt und uns im Stich lässt."

"Er wird uns kontaktieren wenn er herausfindet, wie die Luken zu öffnen sind." konterte Meetra. Sie brauchte immer noch Informationen, jeweils über den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg und über das Verschwinden der Minenarbeiter. "Ich habe immer noch weitere Fragen. Ich befand mich in einem Koltotank für die letzten paar Tage und ich habe keine Ahn-"

"Hey, ich finde deine halbnackten Verhöre ja ganz witzig," Atton unterbrach, schüttelte seinen Kopf und schüttelte ihren Protest von sich ab, "aber..." Er verstummte allmählich, Brauen gerunzelt, als er sie anstarrte. "Ein Koltotank?"

Meetra wurde still. "Ja?"

Atton richtete sich auf und ging einen Schritt von ihr zurück, sein Ausdruck war eine erschreckende Kombination aus Überraschung, Verwirrung und Beunruhigung. "Du bist dieser Jedi." Als sie nicht antwortete, ein Schimmer von Zorn durchzog sein Gesicht. "Bist du!"

"Ich bin kein Jedi." Meetra hielt ihr Stimmlevel, widerstand dem Bedürfnis, nach ihrer Waff neben ihr zu greifen.

Er belächelte ihre Leugnung. "Sicher. Also hatte die Hälfte der Anlagencrew eine Massenhalluzination und entschied einen Nicht-Jedi der Exchange zu verkaufen?"

"Sie... wurden falsch informiert. Sie nahmen an, ich sei etwas, dass ich nicht bin."

"Das ist ne Ladung Banthascheiße."

"Es ist die Wahrheit." Meetra nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich zurück zum Terminal. "Glaubt was Ihr wollt, aber ich bin kein Jedi."

"Gut." Sie sah überrascht zu ihm hinter. "Ich werde glauben, was ich will."

"Was würde es ändern?" In ihrer Frustration, entfloh schließlich das Volumen aus ihrer Stimme. "Wenn ich eine Jedi wäre, was würde es ändern?"

Zahlreiche Gefühle jagden sich gegenseitig über Attons Gesicht hinweg, doch die Verwirrung gewann am Ende. "Ich wundere mich, warum du mich gebraucht hast."

"Wenn ich ein Jedi wäre, hätte ichs nicht."

Bevor Atton antworten konnte, begann das Terminal laut zu piepen. Die beiden starrten es an und danach sich gegenseitig, bis Atton Meetra bedeutete sich zu bewegen. Sie bewegte sich und gestattete ihm, sich zu setzen, lehnte sich wieder über seine Schulter, als er zu tippen begann. "Sieh mal einer an – die kleine Frachtkapsel hat es durchgeschaft."

Meetra gefror, Sorge unterdrückte ihre Erleichterung. "Er hätte uns kontaktieren sollen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht."

"Er tankt vermutlich nur seine Batterien auf." sagte Atton abschätzig. "Wenn ich die Turbolifte in Gang bringen kann, dann sollten wir einen freien Weg zum Hangar haben. Wir können, ähm, diese Konverstation beenden, wenn wir von dieser Station runter sind."

"Er hat die Turbolifte nicht entriegelt."

Atton drehte sich um, um sie anzustarren. "Was?"

"Er konnte nicht; sie wurden manuell verriegelt." Meetra deutete zum Korridor, der in den Medizinflügel führte. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll die Notluke entsperren."

"Die Notluke? Die, die runter zu den Minenschächten führt – diese Notluke?"

"Gibt es eine weitere, die irgendwoanders hinführt?"

"Nein, aber – Das ist nicht der Punkt." Metra wich zurück, als Atton plötzlich aufstand. "Sag mir nicht, dass du diese Luke nach unten zu den Minenschächten nimmst." Als sie mit den Achseln zuckte, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. "Die Explosion, die ich hörte, kam von unten. Dort unten gibt es nichts, außer kochendheißes Gestein und zusammen gestürzte Tunnel. Es wäre dumm, da jetzt runter zu gehen."

Meetra spreizte ihre Finger in einer hilflosen Geste. "Es könnte unsere einzige Möglichkeit sein."

"Und du könntest sterben. Das kann ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren."

"Besser riskiere ich mein Leben, als du deins," sagte Meetra bestimmt. "Wo könnte die Steuerung für die Turbolifte sein?"

Atton fuhr eine Hand durch seine Haare, ringte eindeutig noch mit ihrer Entscheidung. "Da könnte eine Überbrückung in der Verwaltung sein."

"Und gelange ich dorthin durch die Tunnel?"

"Ja." Er atmete schwer aus, Unbehagen war in jede seiner Bewegungen abgezeichnet. "Du bist entweder vollkommen mutig oder vollkommen verrückt – oder beides."Meetra lächelte unwillkürlich und er antwortete mit einem weiteren echten Grinsen, auch wenn es schwächer war, als zuvor. "Alles klar – Ich werde versuchen die Dinge von hier aus zu überwachen. Das einzige, was da sich da unten bewegt, sollten Minendroiden sein, versucht nicht zu sehr den Helden zu spielen. Oh, und nimm das." Er zog etwas was kleines aus seiner Jackentasche heraus und warf es zu ihr.

Meetra fing den Gegenstand, öffnete ihre Hand und es offenbarte sich eine Hörkapsel. Sie sah hoch, um zu sehen, dass Atton das gleiche Gerät in sein Ohr machte. "Und wo habt Ihr die her?"

Er zog eine ungläubige Augenbraue nach oben. "Spielt das eine Rolle?" Sie kicherte und machte das Ohrstück rein. "Ich kann dich von hier aus durch die Tunnel führen. Allerdings, weiß ich nicht, ob das Signal anhalten wird, wenn du zu tief drinnen bist." Er pausierte, sich bekriegende Gefühle waren deutlich sichtbar. "Sei vorsichtig, Meetra."

"Passt auf Euch auf. "Meetra sammelte ihren Stab auf und lief aus der Kommunikationsanlage, verließ Atton, der ihr beim Weggehen hinterher sah. Sie hielt erst einmal außerhalb der Luke an und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und betrat die Tunnel.


	5. Hinein in die Tiefen

Umso weiter Meetra in Richtung Tunnel hinab stieg, desto korrekter wurde Attons Warnung wegen der Hitze. Eine lange Leiter verband die Notluke mit – voraussichtlich, da sie ihn noch nicht sehen konnte – dem Boden der Minentunnel und selbst auf halbem Wege nach unten, stieg die Temperatur zu einem höheren Level an, dass als unangenehm wahrgenommen wurde, auch durch die dünne Unterwäsche. Sie machte Halt für einen Moment, die Luft begann zu brennen, fast so wie ihre Muskeln es taten. Neben den Kämpfen mit den Droiden und dem langen Klettern, fing ihr Körper an, den jahrzehntelangen Mangel der Beibehaltung zu spüren.

Ein Ausbruch von Rauschstörung in ihrem Ohr ließ sie fast von der Leiter aufschrecken, bevor es sich nach und nach in Attons Stimme auflöste. "Kannst du mich hören?" Die Übertragung war schwach und durchschossen mit Statik.

Meetra schlang einen Arm um die Sprosse vor ihr und machte eine Hand frei, um den Komlink in ihrem Ohr zu berühren. "Kaum – hier gibts viele Interferenzen."

"Möglicherweise durch die Explosion." Eine kurze Pause begleitet von einem stillen Klicken von Tasten.

"Sieht so aus als gibts ne Route runter zum Treibstoffdepot. Nun ja, wenn die Wege nicht eingestürzt sind. Die Explosion hat die meisten der Sensoren ausgeschaltet."

"Oh, gut. Ich dachte das wird keine Herausforderung sein."

"Was wäre das Spaßige daran?" lachte Atton leise. "Dort sollte eine Notfallkiste in der Nähe vom Ende des Schachts sein; du bist in der Lage eventuell etwas nützliches darin zu finden. Und sie dich vor. Dort sind eine Menge Droidensignale in dem Areal zu melden, aber ich kann sie nicht näher bestimmen."

Meetra sah nach unten, spähte durch die schlechten Lichter. Sie konnte nur die schwache Markierung der Waffe an der Spitze ihres Stabes erkennen, vermutlich auf einem festen Boden liegend. Sie schleuderte ihn vom obersten Punkt des Schachts vorher, sowohl um die Distanz zu überprüfen, als auch wegen der Unfähigkeit ihn mit sich zu tragen. Es machte nicht den Anschein, als sei dort irgendetwas mit unten. "Danke für die Warnung. Wenn Ihr Irgendwas entdeckt, benachrichtigt mich."

"Wird gemacht – und sei vorsichtig da unten." Die Statik wurde scharf durchtrennt, hinterließ eine widerhallende Stille. Meetra kletterte weiter nach unten, zwang sich selbst dazu, sowohl die ansteigende Temperatur, als auch ihre schreienden Muskeln, zu ignorieren. Etliche, fast schon qualvoll lange Minuten später, endeten die Sprossen der Leiter und ihre Füße fanden den Boden des Schachts. Mit ihren an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen, scannte sie ihre Umgebung, doch für den Moment erschien es so, als sei sie allein. Sich den Stab schnappend, bewegte sie sich vorwärts bis sie eine Tür erreichte, machte sie sie und trat hindurch.

Für einen Augenblick war alles weiß, ihre Sicht geblendet durch den Lichtwechsel. Meetra ließ sich in eine defensive Hocke fallen, den Stab dabei schützend vor sich gehalten, aber weder hörte, noch spürte sie irgendwas in der Nähe. Allmählich kam ihre Sicht zurück, enthüllte einen Raum, ähnlich derer, durch die sie bereits durchgeschritten war: steriles Chrom und Keramik mit wenig ästhetischem Design. In der Ecke stand eine einzelne Kiste, ohne Zweifel die Notvorräte, die Atton erwähnt hatte. Sie öffnete sie, zog weitere Medikits heraus, ein Kopfband und Gürtel irgendeiner Art, einige wenige Energieschilde, zwei Hand-Minenblaster und eine tatsächliche Vibroklinge. Diese beiseite gestellt, grub sie tiefer in dem Kanister, kam sie mit einer Schwade von blau-goldenem Stoff hervor.

Der Kommlink erweckte zum Leben. "Die Vorräte gefunden?"

"Genau dort wo Ihr sagtet," antwortete Meetra, öffnete den Reißverschluss und stieg in die Minenuniform hinein. Es war nicht richtig ihre Größe – es hing lose an ihrer Gestalt und die Ärmel fielen über ihre Handgelenke – aber es stellte sich als eine begrüßende Schicht Schutz heraus... und Anständigkeit. "Ich fand einige Waffen und Minenarbeiterausrüstung. Auch eine Uniform."

"Verdammt." Meetra hielt im Moment vom Zumachen des Anzugs an, ihre Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln aus Amüsiertheit über Attons Ausatmung. Er begann zurückzurudern, als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, was er sagte. "Ähm... ich meine, gut – gut das zu hören.. Macht keinen Sinn dass du halbnackt herumrennst. Es lenkt ab... die Droiden, weißt du." Sie unterdrückte ihr Lachen und antwortete nicht, zog es anstelle dessen vor, ihn sich in seinem Ausrutscher suhlen zu lassen. "Je-jedenfalls, was hast du für eine Ausrüstung gefunden?"

"Da ist ein Geschirr; sieht so aus, als passt es um meine Taille und Schultern." Als sie sprach, zog sie ihn über ihre Minenunifom. "Ich habe auch eine Art Kopfband gefunden. An jeder Seite sind Sensoren."

"Vermessungsgeräte," entgegnete er. "Es ist für das Aufspüren von Schallminen und deinen Schutz davor gemacht. Das Sicherheitsgeschirr wird dir dabei helfen, diese zu entschärfen. Nicht, dass ich das raten würde." Meetra archivierte diese Informationen. Sie hatte Erfahrungen im Entschärfen Minen während den Mandalorianischen Kriegen gesammelt, doch sie blieb stumm. Sie wollte Atton nicht noch misstrauischer gegenüber sich machen, als er schon war oder ihm einen Grund geben eine Bedrohung zu werden. Sie setzte das Kopfband auf, und ließ es über den Ohren ruhen. Die Sensoren projizierten vor ihr einen Überzug, jedoch wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts registriert. "Fandest du irgendwelche Minenschilde?"

"Ein Paar. Sie die anders als die gängigen Energieschilde?"

"Nicht wirklich. Sie wurden gemacht um die Minenleute gegen Laser und Hitze zu schützen. Sollte bei den Droiden funktionieren. Du solltest dennoch vorsichtig bleiben. Sie sind nicht so langlebig und sie halten nur wenigen Schlägen stand."

Meetra streifte eines der Schilde über ihr linkes Handgelenk, ließ die anderen in eine von den Taschen des Sicherheitsgeschirrs absinken, gemeinsam mit der Handvoll Medikits. "Verstanden. Sonst noch was?"

"Äh, nur noch eine Sache." Da war Beklommenheit in Attons Stimme. "Ich habe nen paar ID-Signale zurückverfolgt. Wenn die Zahlen stimmen, teilst du dir diese Tunnel mit nem Bataillon von Minendroiden." Meetra stöhnte innerlich, die Muskeln stachen nur beim Gedanken am weiteren Kämpfen. "Sie verlassen sich auf Themalsensoren um sich zu orientieren und die Explosion da unten erzeugte so viel Hitze und Dampf, dass es sie ein wenig blind gemacht hat.. aber nicht dolle. Du kannst versuchen dich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen, doch das wird riskant."

"Und wenn sie mich ausfindig machen?"

"Dafür hast du den dicken Stab." Es war einfach, dass Schmunzeln in seinen Worten zu hören und sie lächelte vor sich hin. Derb und voll von sich eingenommen konnte Atton sein wie er wollte, doch wenn er Selbstvertrauen zeigte, steckte es an. "In der Tat, befindet sich dort unten eine Zentralsteuerung. Suche nach einem Terminal bei dem Hauptzugangsschacht; das müsste die Steuerungssintelligenz sein. Wenn du die erreichen kannst, müsstest du in der Lage sein, die Droiden abzuschalten oder sie zumindest auf ihre ursprüngliche Programmierung zurückzusetzen."

"Ich werde Ausschau halten. Lasst es mich wissen, falls sich etwas verändert." Meetra drückte auf den Kommlink, trennte die Übertragung. Egal wie sehr sie das Gequassel von Atton beruhigte, es würde schwerer sein sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er mit ihr in ihrem Ohr sprach. Sie schnallte das Geschirr kurzerhand ab und schob die Minenblaster über einen der Riemen, überprüfte dreimal die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für ihr eigenes ruhiges Gewissen. Die Vibroklinge befestigte sie an dem Gürtel ihrer Uniform. Den Stab erneut erfasst, ging sie hinaus in die Tunnel, der Dampf und die Hitze verursachten einen Glanz von Schweiß, der sich sofort auf ihrer Braue bildete.

In Kürze, gaben die metallischen Gänge den Weg zu den richtigen Steintunneln vor, Fissuren aus Dampf brachen aus den Rissen in den Felsen aus. Direkt voraus, konnte Meetra einige herumlaufende Droiden ausmachen. Sie hatten sie noch nicht ausfindig gemacht und sie umarmte die Tunnelwand, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, versteckte ihren Körper in der Hitze des Dampfes. Weiter drinnen, öffnete sich der Korridor in einen breiten Raum, machte es ihr wirklich unmöglich, vorbei zu schleichen. Drei Droiden patrouillierten die Gegend, spinnenartige Beine erschufen einen entsetzlichen Missklang entgegen des Steinbodens. Meetra kroch am Eingang zum Raum, ihre Bewegungen scannend. Als sich der nächstgelegene Droide zu ihr drehte, holte sie nach vorne aus und machte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit ihrer Hand, während sie rannte. Die Macht antwortete rasch, so wie zuvor, und der Droide flog vorwärts, krachte in die Felsen hinein. Sie war über ihm, bevor er sich erholen konnte, brachte den Stab in einem scharfen Schlag runter und brach in die Gesichtsplatte des Droiden ein. Er zuckte, spinnenartige Beine fuchtelten und sie traf ihn erneut, dieses Mal mit der Spitze.

Der Droide wurde bewegungsunfähig, aber der Aufruhr lockte die anderen zwei an. Sie ratterten nach vorne, erhoben ihre Blaster und Meetra schlug den Energieschild auf ihrem Handgelenk, bevor sie zur Seite rollte. Der Schild erbrummte zum Leben, eine Barriere erhob sich um sie herum. Einer der Bolzen eines Droiden traf ihn, verebbte entgegen der gegensätzlichen Energie. Obwohl sie unverletzt war, brachte dennoch der Aufprall Meetra zum Straucheln, zwang sie dazu, ihren Stab auf den Boden abzusetzen um sich zu stabilisieren. Ein weiterer Bolzen prallte vom Schild ab, verursachte, dass es flackerte. Den Halt wieder erlangend, schnellte sie nach vorne unterhalb der Deckung des nahegelegenen Droiden und setzte ihren Stab hinter ihn ab, drehte ihn auf seine Seite zwischen ihr und dem übriggebliebenen Droiden. Die Waffe drehend, stach sie seine Spitze in den fehleranfälligen Droiden, setzte ihn außer Betrieb, bevor er sich aufrichten konnte.

Der letzte Droide krabbelte von Seite zu Seite, für einen freien Schuss, um ihren provisorischen Schutzmantel herum. Sich unten haltend, fokussierte sich Meetra auf einen Schutthaufen, griff hinaus mit der Macht. Sie war noch immer schwach und gering, nichts im Vergleich zur Flut, wie sie vor über einem Jahrzehnt war. Es _fühlte_ sich ebenso anders an; vorher, strömte die Macht durch sie hindurch, eine natürliche Ausdehnung ihres Willens. Jetzt, fühlte es sich widerhallend an, in ihr abprallend und verzerrend. Etwas von ihr war zu erleichtert, dass sie ihre Macht wieder nutzen konnte, als sich darum zu kümmern, während ein weiterer Teil geschockt war. Es bedeutete, dass ihre zurückkehrende Kontrolle nur vorübergehend war. Sie schaffte es, einen der größeren Felsen anzuheben, schickte ihn niederschlagend in den Droiden hinein und zerschmetterte zwei seiner Beine. Er mühte sich ab, sich selbst loszureißen und Meetra sprang über den kaputten Droiden herüber, schmetterte ihren Stab in seinen gefangenen Landsmann. Sie brachte ihren Stab zweimal mehr nach unten, bevor er aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

Das Droidenmassaker hinter sich lassend, setzte sie vorwärts fort, bis zu einem scharfen Halt, als eine durchscheinende Kuppel auf dem Overlay ihres Vermessungsgeräts auftauchte. Wie bestellt, ein Knacken von Statik, ging über Attons Stimme auf dem Komlink voraus. "Pass auf, wo du hinläufst – Ich kann dort unten eine Menge Schallminen ausmachen. Renne nicht, es sei denn du musst. Macht es schwerer sie zu orten."

> "Ihr habt perfektes Timing; Ich sehe gerade auf eine." Sie sah den Gang entlang, gefror, als weitere Signale auftauchten. "Macht daraus mehrere. Warum sind da so viele Minen hier unten?"
> 
> "Die Droiden," erklärte Atton. "Sie sind dafür gemacht, Ladungen zur Förderung zu platzieren und aufzurüsten. Falls sie die Ladungen platzierten, nachdem sie fehlerhaft wurden, nutzen sie sie wahrscheinlich um zu versuchen, die Minenarbeiter zu töten..." Da war eine lange Pause und Meetra konnte sich seine nächsten Worte denken. "Vermutlich könnten sie versuchen, sie zu benutzen, um dich auch zu töten. Einige der Droiden, die Ausgräber hauptsächlich, versuchen wahrscheinlich jegliche unausgelöste Ladung, als Projektile zu nutzen, also... ja." Er räusperte sich, als wenn ihn das Überbringen schlechter Nachrichten körperlich verletzte. "Außerdem, der superheiße Dampf, den ich vorhin erwähnte? Ich sehe Vertiefungen mit Temperaturen auf deinem Weg, hoch genug, um dir deine Haut vom Körper zu kochen."
> 
> Meetra verzog das Gesicht. "Danke für _diese_ Vorstellung."
> 
> "Hey, soll ich lieber ehrlich oder angenehm sein?"
> 
> "Habs begriffen."
> 
> "Die Minenschilde sollten dich beschützen, solang du dich beeilst." Weitere Tastenanschläge ersetzten Attons Stimme für einen Augenblick. "Ehrlich gesagt, sobald du dort durch bist, ist da ein großer, offener Bereich; könnte die Hauptventilationsschacht sein. Beste Gelegenheit, die Zentralsteuerung zu finden."
> 
> "Verstanden." Meetra lief langsam nach vorne, achtsam, aus den durchscheinenden Kuppeln zu bleiben, projiziert durch die Sensoren des Vermessungsgeräts. Sie hielt kurzzeitig an, um einige Minen zu deaktivieren, verstaute sie vorsichtig in eine der Taschen des Geschirrs. Weiter unten in den Tunneln, stieg eine dicke Wand aus Dampf von Boden zur Decke auf und eine Wand aus Hitze schlug in ihr Gesicht, als sie sich näherte, durchtränkte ihre Minenarbeiteruniform fast unverzüglich mit Schweiß. Meetra zauderte, tippte dann auf das Energieschild an ihrem Handgelenk, die Barriere strömte um sie herum, mit einem sanften Brummen, sie atmete tief ein und sprintete vorwärts. Auf halber Strecke, begann der Stab ihre Handfläche zu verbrennen und sie ließ ihn mit einem Aufschrei los, doch sie hielt nicht an, um zu versuchen, ihn zurückzuholen. Der Schild verpuffte, als sie aus dem Dampf torkelte, stolperte in die Tunnelwand hinein, als sie versuchte Luft zu holen.
> 
> Als sie damit rang, sich zu erholen, hob Meetra ihre Hand, inspizierte ihre stechende Handfläche. Da war eine eindeutige Röte mit dem Schmerz einhergehend, aber anderweitig, blieb sie unverletzt. Von der Wand wegdrückend, wechselte sie den erschöpften Schild mit einem frischen und ging weiter, hinab in die Tunnel. Nach einigen Minuten, fing der Stein an, wieder in Chrom und Keramik überzugehen und schließlich öffnete er sich zu einem weiten Areal, mit einem breiten Schacht, tiefer hinabführend in den Kern der Anlage. An vier Punkten um der Oberseite der Öffnung herum, befanden sich große Reaktoren, alle abgeschirmt durch sichtbare purpurne Energie. Ein Laufsteg zweiteilte das Maul des Schachts, eine Plattform in der Mitte gelegen und um den äußeren Ring umherstreifend... mindestens ein Dutzend Droiden. Wie auch immer, es wirkte so, als hätte sie keiner von ihnen bereits entdeckt. Meetra löste die Vibroklinge von ihrem Geschirr und schlich auf die Plattform zu, bewegte sich langsam, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Droiden zu vermeiden. Attons Tipp über die Hitze, die ihre Sensoren vernebelte, erwies sich als wahr und sie schaffte es unbeschadet zur Plattform.
> 
> Ein Terminal war auf einer Seite der Plattform mit einem kleinen Behälter daneben. Meetra versuchte ihn zu öffnen, doch der Mechanismus verweigerte sich zu rühren, vermutlich durch die Hitze beeinträchtigt. Sie fischte eine der deaktivierten Minen aus der Geschirrtasche und brachte sie an den Behälter an, machte sie scharf und zog zu einem sicheren Abstand sich zurück. Nach wenigen Sekunden, explodierte die Mine, platzte die Oberseite des Behälters auf. Meetra hielt ihre Position, hatte die nächstgelegenen Droiden im Visier, aber keiner von denen drehte sich überhaupt in ihre Richtung. Sie schlich zurück zur Kiste und wühlte darin rum, kam mit einigen Ersatzteilen und einer Computersonde herauf. Sie steckte letztgenanntes in das Terminal, ließ das Programm die Computersicherheit abstellen, während sie die Hauptbefehle zum Laufen brachte.
> 
> Wie laut Attons früherer Vermutung, war das Terminal in der Tat die Steuerungsintelligenz für die Droiden und die Computersonde gab Meetra Zugriff zu den Hauptfunktionen. Sie änderte die Befehle zu den ursprünglichen, wies die Droiden damit an, den Anschlag auf Organische einzustellen. Zögerlich, begab sie sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des Laufstegs und erreichte eine der trampelnden Maschinen. Sie drehte sich zu ihr und sie erstarrte, festigte ihren Griff um die Vibroklinge, doch der Droide trudelte hinter sie ohne Bedenken. Meetra ließ ihren Atem ausströmen, sie realisierte nicht, dass sie ihn anhielt, befestigte ihre Waffe wieder an ihr Geschirr und fing an zu erkunden.
> 
> Einige Zeit und eine gründliche Durchsuchung später, entdeckte sie keinen gebräuchlichen Weg nach Draußen aus dem Ventilationsschacht, mit Ausnahme von einem engen Durchgang hinter einem der Reaktoren; gegebenfalls Wartungszugang oder etwas ähnliches. Nichtsdestotrotz, die Barriere rundherum verhinderte ihren Zutritt. Sie zog sich zum Terminal zurück und stellte die Hauptbefehle wieder an, ging durch diese durch und sichtete eine Option, die Eindämmungsfelder abzustellen. Sie zögerte, denn die Felder abzustellen, wirkte wie eine eher schlechte Wahl des Handelns, aber sie hatte keine andere Option. Meetra wählte das Kommando und führte es aus, die purpurnen Barrieren um den Reaktoren verschwanden, als ihr Brummen verklang. Sie kehrte zurück zur anderen Seite des Schachts und lief ungefähr beim Reaktor los, sprang ein wenig auf, als sich Attons Stimme plötzlich durch den Komlink auftauchte.
> 
> "Hey, ich bekomme seltsame Meldungen rein – was genau machst du denn da unten?" Sein Ton war eine Kombination von Verwirrung und Anspannung und es brachte Meetra unmittelbar zur Verzweiflung.
> 
> "Was für Meldungen?" Sie war fast zu verängstigt um zu fragen.
> 
> "Die Eindämmungsfelder in den Minentunneln sind runtergefahren."
> 
> Meetra erblich. "Ähm... mal angenommen, wenn sie heruntergefahren wurden, zum Beispiel, manuell um zu einem Zugangstunnel zu gelangen, was würde geschehen?"
> 
> Atton war für einen Moment stumm und sie konnte seine Skepsis förmlich auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Als er wieder sprach, war die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme jedoch klar. "Du musst da raus, bevor sie den Treibstoff auf die Oberfläche der Asteroiden über die Tunnel entlüftet haben." Da war ein leises verzweifeltes Klicken im Hintergrund. "Ich bin vielleicht dazu im Stande sie eingedämmt zu lassen, bis du den Turbolift zum Treibstoffdepot, doch nicht für viel länger, also musst du dich bewegen. Ich schalte ebenso den Zugang zur Verwaltung ab, um die Streuung der Explosion zu verhindern. Los jetzt – denn da wo du bist, wird es sehr heiß, sehr schnell."
> 
> Das musste ihr nicht zweimal gesagt werden. Meetra sprintete den Bedienungsschacht runter, wich einigen weiteren umherirrenden Minen und Droiden aus, so wie einem Körper oder zweien, als sie rannte. Eine scharfe Kurve ziehend am Ende des Korridors, schlitterte sie fast in die Turbolifttüren hinein, fing sich selbst gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. Sie schlug auf den Rufknopf, erleichtert, als der Aufzug fast schon sofort aufging und sprang rein, griff auf den Türverriegelungsknopf immer wieder, während sie die "Treibstoffdepot" Auswahl am Kontrollbildschirm mit ihrer anderen Hand drückte. Die Tür glitt zu und der Aufzug fing gerade an sich zu bewegen, als sich soeben ein Grollen unter ihr entwickelte. Die Fahrt wirkte qualvoll langsam, als der Klang des Druckaufbaus und die umgebende Temperatur anstieg, bis zu dem Punkt an dem Meetra nicht sicher war, was sie mehr zum Schwitzen brachte. Beide erreichten eine unerträgliche Stufe, als der Aufzug endlich zu einem Halt kam, rauschte die Tür auf und Meetra schleuderte sich selbst heraus, nutzte die Vorwärtsbewegung, um in einen Kampfwurf überzugehen und brachte sich selbst entfernter vom Turbolift weg. Sie begann zu stehen, als eine massive Explosion die komplette Anlage erschütterte und sie auf ihre Knie zurück warf. Funken und Rauch schossen aus dem Turbolift, bevor die Tür zuknallte, flutete den Flur in dem Meetra stand mit dem Geruch von verbranntem Treibstoff.
> 
> Meetra humpelte vom zerschrotteten Aufzug weg, eine Hand gegen der Wand, um sich stabilisiert zu halten. Sie blickte flüchtig in einen offenen Raum zu ihrer Linken hinein und erstarrte. Auf dem Boden liegend, war ein rothaariger Mann mit einer Sichtschutzbrille auf seiner Stirn gesetzt, gekleidet in eine Minenarbeiteruniform und offensichtlich so tot, wie jeder andere Körper, mit dem sie bis jetzt aufeinander traf. Die Brandflecke und zerklüfteten Verletzungen auf seiner Haut und Kleidung, sprachen für einen Angriff von Minendroiden. Ihr Erstaunen stammte von der Tatsache, dass sie ihn schon einmal zuvor gesehen hatte, in einem der Sicherheitschefs Holo-Logs. Die zwei hatten einen hitzigen Wortwechsel über die defekten Droiden und sie vermutete, er war der Chef der Verwaltung oder eventuell des Maschinenbaus. Zögerlich näherte sie sich dem Körper und kniete neben ihm, untersuchte die Wunden des Mannes und überprüfte seine Kleidung nach Hinweisen. Sie war so in ihre Durchsuchung vertieft, dass sie fast, das sich hinter ihr annähernde Klackern von Roboterfüßen, überhörte; einmal das Geräusch registriert, drehte sie sich schnell um, eine Hand ausgestreckt, als sie nach der Macht griff.
> 
> Der Droide hielt kurzerhand an und Meetra senkte ihren Arm, fror. Es war keiner der Minendroiden, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Humanoid in seiner Gestalt, silber in Farbe, er stand ein wenig aufrechter als sie, mit roten Sensoren, wo die Augen in seiner Gesichtsplatte wären. Er war so unbewaffnet, wie ein Droide nur sein konnte, der über große Kraft verfügte, doch das beruhigte sie nur wenig. Als sie nicht angriff, breitete er seine Arme aus, als wäre er dabei, sie willkommen zu heißen und sprach in einer klaren, angenehmen Stimme:
> 
> "Begrüßung: Es ist eine Freude Sie lebendig zu sehen, Meister, wenn mich meine Rezeptoren nicht täuschen. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"


End file.
